Rayman
by Elska
Summary: Ce n'est pas ma première fanfict sur Rayman, mais j'espère que c'est la meilleur. Rayman est un personnage attachant qui mérite d'avoir une histoire, ce que j'ai essayé de faire dans cette fanfict.
1. Rayman

Chap.1: Tendre Enfance.  
  
U  
  
n endroit sombre, tellement, que l'on se croirait au début de la vie, avant l'éclatement des mondes concentrés dans une petite étincelle, au tout début d'une histoire, d'une légende.  
  
Une petite main cherche à s'agripper aux ombres, elle va, et vient, cherchant son chemin dans le noir. Cette petite main est spéciale, d'abord par sa blancheur presque éblouissante dans l'ombre mais parce que c'est une main, libre, sans bras pour l'attacher tristement à un corps. Elle semble pourtant bien commandée par quelqu'un. Car elle tâte le sol tel un aveugle cherchant sa route. C'est une petite main d'enfant. Un enfant qui ne tardera à émerger à son tour des ténèbres. Sa figure si innocente et angélique se distingue parfaitement dans le noir. Mais ce n'est pas un enfant comme les autres. Son physique est. vraiment original, tous ses membres sont totalement détachés de son corps. Il n'a ni bras, ni jambes, ni cou. Il dirige ses mains et ses pieds par une force invisible qu'il peut agrandir à sa guise. Ce qui est un atout pour se faufiler à travers des passages étroits. Son curieux physique lui à valut le nom de Rayman. Son visage était lui aussi étrange, ses grands yeux étaient bleu foncé, et descendaient lentement vers un noir total. Son nez était bizarrement avancé comme un museau et cela lui donnait parfois des allures animales avec ses deux grandes mèches blondes qui lui retombaient devant les yeux, comme deux grandes oreilles.  
  
Il tentait de s'extirper de l'endroit sombre dans lequel il était bloqué. Des sons métalliques se produisaient lorsqu'il se cognait contre les parois froides qu'il avait autour de lui. Sa main, toujours en avant tentait encore de chercher un objet invisible. Derrière lui, ont distinguait quelques voix d'enfants. Puis une voix plus lourde, presque caverneuse se fit entendre ;  
  
-« Alors le démembré ! Tu le trouve ce blocage ! ? »  
  
A cette seule voix, Rayman se fit plus rapide, voir même affolé. A tel point que sa main heurta un ensemble de rouage en métal sur lequel elle se coupa. Il était encore sous l'une de ses machines, l'une des énormes machines à filer qui s'entreposaient par dizaines dans l'usine de tissu de M.Griffin. Un homme froid, massif, portant toujours une énorme veste dans lequel il rangeait ses clefs, ses outils et autres pièces de travail. Tout cela provoquait une multitude de sons métallique lorsqu'il marchait, ce qui était une chance puisque cela signalisait son arrivée quand il approchait. Son visage, Rayman l'avait rarement vu. Une tête carrée, des yeux écrasés sous ses joues énormes et des cheveux noirs qui virevoltaient en tous sens sortant timidement d'un bandeau brun et taché qui recouvrait sa tête, comme celui d'un pirate. D'ailleurs, Rayman avait parfois discerné une petite pierre en or encrée dans son oreille et un anneau du même métal qu'il portait sur une chaîne autour de son cou. Rayman n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit d'où il avait pu tirer des choses pareilles, son village n'avait jamais eu de ressources d'or ou de diamants. Peu importe. M.Griffin régnait donc en maître sur son petit territoire et cela suffisait à répandre la terreur sur les ouvriers y compris Rayman qui pourtant n'était pas effrayé par grand chose. Griffin ne pensait qu'à ses machines à filer qui lui procuraient les textiles dont il avait besoin pour s'enrichir d'avantage. Il arrivait parfois que l'une de ces machines tombe en panne à cause de fils trop épais, qui se retrouvaient coincés dans les mécanismes. Il fallait donc aller les décoincer, et c'est la que Rayman intervenait. M.Griffin dans sa grande générosité, n'employait que des enfants et des personnes âgées. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'être payée cher ? Donc, Rayman et quelques enfants travaillaient ici pour un salaire pitoyable. Mais Rayman risquait souvent sa vie en « décoinçant » les machines ; elles pouvaient très bien se remettre en marche lorsqu'il était dedans. Tout ça, à cause de son physique. Il ne savait pas si cette souplesse était un cadeau ou un fardeau.  
  
Il continuait alors son périple dans l'obscurité et la poussière des lieux. Il avait maintenant du mal à respirer, sous une chaleur étouffante, et ses yeux lui brûlaient jusqu'aux joues. Les cendres et la fumée sombre noircissaient son visage pourtant si pâle d'habitude. Il passait entre les mécanismes noir et salissant, lorsqu'il aperçut un torchon déchiqueté à travers deux rouages. Coincé sous un cylindre encore brûlant et emprisonné dans les câbles à force de se faufiler dans le noir, il se débattit et tendit sa main en avant pour attraper le morceau de tissu. Sa main s'entortilla à l'intérieur. Il sentit le contact de la toile, douce et encore chaude, mais pourtant crasseuse et déchirée. Pendant un instant, il crut s'endormir, cette douceur était comme une récompense après un dur périple. Une récompense ! Hé ! Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'il était à l'intérieur de cette machine pour récupérer ce fichu morceau de chiffon ! Il tira alors, et le tissu craqua. Il ne devait pas en ramener qu'un morceau, il prit alors une position plus spécifique à sa situation. Du haut de ses huit ans, il ne faisait encore penser qu'à un enfant, mais il pensait vite, il était malin, très malin, et dans certains cas, être malin, valait mieux qu'être intelligent. C'était une autre caractéristique qui lui faisait défaut, en plus de son physique. En fait, les habitants de son village, ne l'aimait pas pour trois raisons. D'abord, pour son physique anormal, et son esprit vif. Mais aussi par son étrange symbole. Un cercle blanc. Ce symbole était pour certains, un signe de mauvaise augure. Il était inscrit sur une toile violetée qui recouvrait son corps, autrement dit, juste son ventre. Il cachait donc cela par de grandes chemises en toile. Du moins, sa mère lui demandait de faire cela. Rayman vivait chez des parents adoptifs. Il avait été trouvé bébé, dans la forêt, emmitouflé dans une couverture sale. Ses parents n'étaient pas mal vus des autres villageois, tant que Rayman ne posait pas de problèmes. Sa mère l'habillait donc de façon à cacher le plus possible ses différences, mais elle n'aimait pas ça, elle savait que Rayman aimait se sentir le plus naturel possible par rapport aux autres, mais pour elle, c'était stupide de devoir traiter son fils différemment d'un autre. Mais elle et son mari avait toujours voulut avoirs un enfant, sans résultat. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils découvrent Rayman. Depuis ce jour, ils avaient toujours nié ses différences. Mais il y avait une chose qu'ils ne pouvaient pas ignorer, Rayman demanderait un jour, pourquoi, il est différent.  
  
Rayman se mit donc sur le dos et libéra sa deuxième main, qui rejoignit l'autre, toujours dans le morceau de tissu. Il tira, et réfléchit alors. Il lui vint une pensée désagréable, qu'adviendrait-il de lui, s'il réussissait son excursion ? Tous ces rouages et ces cylindres, sous lesquels il était bloqué, ils étaient arrêtés par ce morceau de chiffon. Il savait penser et c'était une chance. L'échine de son dos frissonnas et Rayman eu une nouvelle bouffée de chaleur avant d'avaler sa salive. Il eut une idée, finalement son physique n'était pas si mal que ça. Il bloqua ses mains sur le tissu et se mit à reculer lentement. L'air se fit plus frais et la lumière plus intense. Il en avait presque mal aux yeux après toute cette obscurité. Il continua ainsi jusqu'à ce que ses pieds soient dans le vide et qu'il ressorte enfin à l'air libre. Il était à peine debout, que des enfants se collèrent contre lui ;  
  
-« J'espère que t'as trouvé le blocage, sinon, on est tous morts ! » Dit l'un.  
  
-« Ouais ! Dépêche-toi avant qu'il revienne ! » Dit un autre.  
  
Ils étaient une dizaine, attendant là, depuis une demi-heure maintenant. Ils étaient eux aussi sous l'emprise de M.Griffin, dans la même situation que Rayman. Ils étaient aussi tous terrorisés à l'idée que Griffin revienne et découvre que le petit blondinet n'avait pas progressé d'un poil. Rayman se concentra donc sur ses mains, toujours prisonnières de la machine.   
  
Il tira lentement, puis, plus fort. Le tissu lâcha prise rapidement et Rayman se retrouva violemment projeté sur le dos avec dans les mains, un morceau de chiffon crasseux. La machine repartie en trombe en émettant un vacarme assourdissant et en crachant sa fumée noire. Rayman eut de nouveaux un frisson. Mais il avait réussi, et c'est ce qui contait, enfin pas pour tout le monde. Une myriade de son métalliques retentirent au rythme d'un pas lourd.  
  
-« Alors le pantin, tu t'en es encore sortit ? Tant mieux, parce que j'ai du travail pour toi. »  
  
Rayman soupira en fermant ses yeux. Il se tourna vers Griffin.  
  
-« Va donc décrasser les turbines d'aération, ça te fera un peu d'exercices. Et fait attention de pas y perdre tes mains se serai dommage. »  
  
Puis il repartit avec un rire sinistre. Rayman n'avait pas le choix. Il devait travailler pour Griffin. Sa mère gagnait à peine de quoi le nourrir, et son père n'était jamais revenu d'un certain voyage. Depuis, il sentait sa mère plus fragile, même si elle se forçait à le cacher tous les jours, il se demandait s'il n'était pas un poids pour elle, mais elle lui répétait que s'ils ne l'avaient pas trouvé, elle et son mari n'aurait jamais eu d'enfants. Malgré ça, il se sentait trop lourd à porter pour elle et il savait qu'elle ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Il passait donc ses journées à travailler pour gagner de quoi réjouir sa mère le soir en rentrant, mais c'était plutôt de le voir rentrer qui la réjouissait. Il rentrait si tard.Il fallait dire que Rayman était le « Chouchou » de Griffin. Celui-ci s'amusait à le faire travailler plus que les autres sous prétexte qu'il était plus agile et plus résistant, bon sang ! Il n'avait que huit ans ! Mais tellement avancé pour son âge.Griffin se montrait plus ferme et autoritaire avec lui qu'il ne l'était déjà avec les autres. C'était comme ça et pas autrement. Rayman avait toujours subit les moqueries des autres. Et de Griffin en premier. C'est pourquoi il tentait tous les jours de ressembler un peu plus aux autres. Il cherchait aussi à se faire remarquer en imaginant des idées abracadabrantes pour attirer l'attention sur lui, le problème était qu'il se faisait toujours remarquer par les mauvaises personnes, et ses erreurs le rejetaient immédiatement sous les railleries des autres. Mais il était comme ça, et cela empirait avec l'âge. Un jour, il se mit en tête de déplacer un moulin à eau alimentant une installation électrique, soit disant qu'il fonctionnait mal. Il voulut le remonter à contre courant de la rivière pour lui donner plus de puissance, mais l'une des cordes tenant la machine lâcha et l'engin dériva rapidement dans les violents torrents, avant de se fracasser sur un énorme rocher. Rayman eut à peine le temps d'imaginer ce qu'il lui arriverait, qu'il fut surpris par. Le propriétaire du moulin. Griffin. Et c'est comme ça depuis ce jour.  
  
Quand il eut assez travaillé à son goût, Griffin revint rappeler Rayman.  
  
-« C'est bon petit, je veux que tu sois en forme pour demain. »  
  
Puis il partit, traînant derrière lui le son tant caractéristique des outils en ferraille s'entrechoquant et suivant le rythme de ses pas lourds. Comme des dizaines de petits diables riant des souffrances qu'endurent ceux qui travaillaient ici. 


	2. Je viens des étoiles

Chap.2 : Je viens des étoiles.  
  
R  
  
ayman tenait à peine debout. Il traversa l'immense salle des machines en boitillant de fatigue, ses yeux se fermaient peu à peu malgré lui. Il s'aperçu alors qu'il était seul. Une fois encore, il avait travaillé plus longtemps que les autres. La pièce était sombre et la faible lueur de la lune filtrant à travers les fenêtres à demi-fermée, imprégnait l'atmosphère d'une douce clarté. Lorsque Rayman atteignit la porte en fer, il puisa dans ses dernières forces pour l'ouvrir. Une brise fraîche lui balaya le visage et s'éteignit aussitôt. Comme si elle attendait de rentrer depuis une éternité pour échapper à la chaleur ardente de la journée. Il faisait anormalement chaud à cette époque, et le seul attrait que possédait l'usine de Griffin était une fraîcheur ambiante, tant que l'on ne s'approchait pas des machines brûlantes, qui servaient plutôt de chauffage l'hiver.  
  
Quand il fut dehors, il ferma la porte derrière lui et se laissa glisser sur elle. Assis sur le seuil, il leva ses yeux vers le ciel. Ce soir là, il n'y avait pas un nuage. Les étoiles brillaient de tous leurs éclats, scintillantes, semblables à des milliers d'étincelles, dissipant leur lumière dans le ciel comme une traînée de poudre argentée. Il en émanait une force mystérieuse, quelque chose qui attirait Rayman. Depuis tout petit, il était fasciné par les étoiles. Il se disait parfois, qu'il ne venait pas de cette planète. Comme tous les enfants de son âge, il s'imaginait parfois venir d'un monde lointain, ou il aurait eu une autre vie, une vie meilleur. Et dans cette immensité des cieux, ce monde pouvait être n'importe ou. Il se releva difficilement et descendit une à une, les marches du perron. Il se sentait bien seul dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Seul quelques maisons reflétaient un semblant de vie, avec leurs fumées, sortant de leurs cheminées, et leurs façades accueillantes. Mais, les temps étaient durs. C'est pour cela que la moitié des enfants du village travaillait pour Griffin, pendant que leurs parents récoltaient les faibles tiges de maylé dans les champs. C'était une sorte de céréales aux énormes grains tendres et juteux, poussant en grands nombres. Mais mystérieusement, cette année fut pauvre. L'eau devint sale et rare, et le maylé à besoin de beaucoup d'eau pour pousser. Les terres ne donnaient plus de quoi nourrir le village. Et pour couronner le tout, d'étranges vols venaient se produire de temps à autre. Certains villageois, rentrant tard la nuit, affirmèrent avoir vu des créatures se battre et courir à travers les champs de maylé. Chaque matin, ils retrouvaient quelques épis arrachés et écrasés. Depuis, les villageois ne sortaient plus les soirs, tous, sauf Rayman. Il aimait la nuit. Pour ses étoiles et pour son calme, mais aussi peut-être, pour sa fraîcheur. Tout était silencieux, Rayman marchait à présent sur un chemin bordé d'herbe sèche. D'un côté, s'étendait un vaste terrain, sur lequel on pouvait apercevoir des tiges de maylé, toutes défraîchies et déjà dures comme de la paille, à peine qu'elles étaient sorties de la terre. Plus loin encore, on discernait une grande forêt, située derrière les champs, elle se prolongeait sur de lointaines collines, là où Rayman n'était encore jamais allé. De l'autre côté du chemin, la terre descendait brutalement dans un grand et large fossé. C'était ce qui restait de la rivière, complètement asséchée, qui longeait autrefois le chemin, diffusant l'éclat mélodieux de son eau cristalline, comme une musique ambiante. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était terminé. La mélodie de l'eau avait pris fin sous le soleil ardent, il ne restait plus qu'un mince filet d'eau, ruisselant entre de la vase marécageuse. Derrière, on apercevait les maisons de son village, leur silhouettes découpées dans l'horizon de la nuit. Rayman habitait dans une maison plus éloignée, près des champs de maylé.  
  
Il était pressé de rentrer chez lui et de pouvoir enfin dormir. Il ne pensait plus à manger ou s'occuper d'autres choses. Ses journées se résumaient à dormir et travailler, tous les jours. L'air était devenu frais, et Rayman se sentait mieux maintenant. Tout en marchant, il regarda sa main droite qui le démangeait. Il y avait une tâche sombre sur son revers, c'était du sang. Il avait oublié qu'il s'était coupé sur les engrenages de la machine qu'il avait décoincé aujourd'hui. La plaie était encore un peu ouverte et formait un « s ». Le sang autour n'était pas tous à fait sec et maintenant qu'il y prêtait attention, sa coupure le brûlait un peu. Rayman jeta un ?il vers le petit couloir d'eau qui s'écoulait dans ce qui restait de la rivière. Sa blessure était pleine de cendres et de poussière récupérée en nettoyant les turbines. Il savait qu'il risquait une infection. Il s'aventura alors sur le rebord du chemin et descendit maladroitement la pente boueuse. Une fois en bas, il trempa sa main dans l'eau froide et attendit quelques instants avant de la frotter légèrement. D'habitude, les villageois se disputaient jusqu'à la dernière goutte d'eau, mais là, il n'y avait personne et Rayman ne risquait rien. Il resta ainsi quelques minutes, puis se releva et contempla sa main. Encore une cicatrice. et certainement pas la dernière. Sa main était saine maintenant, il fallait juste quelque chose pour l'essuyer. Il chercha dans les poches de sa chemise beige, et y trouva roulé en boule, un morceau de tissu, doux et épais, comme du coton. Sans s'en apercevoir, il avait gardé le bout de chiffon crasseux dans sa poche. Il fut d'abord surpris, puis se dit que ce n'était pas plus mal. Il le trempa à son tour dans l'eau, le nettoya, et l'essora. Le bout de tissu ressorti comme neuf de sa baignade, mais il avait doublé de masse. Rayman l'entortilla autour de sa main et son poing doubla de volume. Finalement, il reprit sa route. Il marchait tranquillement, et ne semblait pas se douter des bruits qui couraient à propos des mystérieuses créatures, qui rôdaient la nuit dans les sentiers égarés. En fait, il ne pensait pas tomber un jour sur l'une d'entre elle, pas plus que d'avoir un jour sans se faire appeler « blondinet » !  
  
Il chemina quelques instants encore, jusqu'à parvenir sur une petite cour, entourée d'une clôture en bois, et possédant un vieux puits, près d'un arbre, un grand chêne, peut-être centenaire, vu son apparence mystérieuse. La clôture menait à une petite maison, elle était en pierre et en bois, elle avait une forme étrange, comme une grande hutte. Son toit était recouvert de paille sèche. Elle possédait une porte en bois, avec quelques gravures étranges. Le mur de pierre renfermait une longue poutre, sur laquelle reposaient deux petites fenêtres aux volets clôt, mais l'on distinguait à travers eux la lumière agité d'une bougie. Plus haut encore, juste sous le toit, on distinguait trois fenêtres encore ouvertes, mais il n'y avait pas d'éclairage venant de leurs par. Cette maison n'était pas luxueuse, mais c'était sa maison, et pour rien au monde il ne l'échangerait. Dans tout le village, c'était le seul endroit ou il se sentait bien. Il reconnut que la lumière venait de la cuisine, peut-être sa mère l'attendait-elle encore ? Il accourut vers la porte d'entrée, et l'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre, qui résonna dans le hall. La première pièce était assez petite, et possédait un large tapis aux motifs noirs s'entrelaçant, et qui recouvrait presque tout le sol. A l'intérieur, les murs étaient en terre, et de l'autre côté de la pièce, il y avait une petite entrée sans porte, au-dessus d'une marche, et donnant sur le salon. Il n'y avait pas de lumière à cet endroit, mais Rayman connaissait bien les lieus pour s'y risquer dans l'ombre. Il traversa la petite pièce pour arriver dans celle du salon qui était plus grande. Elle était meublée par quelques vieux fauteuils, une cheminée, et une étagère recouverte de divers objets, cela allait des vieux livres poussiéreux, en passant par quelques poteries en terre, jusqu'aux chandeliers ou aux petites statuettes taillées en bois, l'une d'entre elle avait été taillée par le père de Rayman, enfin son père adoptif. C'était le seul souvenir qui lui restait de lui, depuis son départ, Rayman et sa mère n'avait reçu aucune nouvelles. Il était parti, avec quelques autres villageois en quête d'un endroit ou l'eau aurait pu demeurer saine et en grande quantité, comme un lac, ou une autre rivière. Mais il n'était jamais revenu. Depuis Rayman vivait seul avec sa mère, qui continuait à espérer son retour.  
  
Rayman continua d'avancer dans le noir jusqu'à la cuisine. C'était une pièce simple et pas très grande. Il y avait bien une bougie, qui de sa faible lueur, éclairait la salle. Elle était posée sur une table, entourée de petites chaises en bois. Le reste de la pièce était composé d'un lavabo rempli d'ustensiles de cuisine, baignant dans l'eau. Au-dessus, se tenaient les deux fenêtres fermées, qui avec leurs vitres et l'eau du lavabo reflétaient la douce lumière de la bougie, dans un jeu d'ondes et couleurs orangées. Dans un coin, reposait une vieille armoire entrouverte, avec la lueur de la bougie, on pouvait apercevoir quelques serviettes et chiffons pliés soigneusement.  
  
Rayman entendit alors des pas précipités, Sa mère entra dans tout ses états ;  
  
-« Ray c'est toi ? ! Tu rentre encore à cette heure. »  
  
-«Mais Maman. »  
  
-« Il n'y a pas de mais ! Griffin dépasse vraiment les bornes cette fois ! . »  
  
-« M'mannn. »  
  
-« Tu vas voir, je vais lui dire ma façon de penser. »  
  
-« M'mann écoute-moi. »  
  
-« Ho ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait à la main ! »  
  
-« M'mann, Je vais bien. »  
  
-« Regarde-moi ça ! Tu te rends compte que cela fait trois heures que je t'attends ! »  
  
-« M'mann. »  
  
-« Et avec toutes ces choses qui traînent dehors, tu aurais pu te faire dévorer ! »  
  
-« M'mann. »  
  
Après avoir sembler converser pendant une heure entière, et inspecter Rayman sous tous les angles, Sa mère lui accorda enfin le plaisir de placer trois ou quatre mots.  
  
-« M'mann. Je vais bien, je voudrais juste dormir. »  
  
-« Ho bien sûr.Viens, mais tu me laisseras m'occuper de cette vilaine plaie après, d'accord ? »  
  
-« Ouais. »  
  
Sa mère était toujours aussi préoccupée pour Rayman, qu'elle préférait appeler « Ray ». Elle l'attendait toute la journée en travaillant dans les champs, mais ce soir, il était rentré plus tard que d'habitude et ce n'était pas la première fois. Griffin avait dépassé les limites. Elle devenait de plus en plus nerveuse, elle voulait retirer Rayman de cette fichue usine, mais elle savait qu'il faisait ça pour l'aider et qu'elle risquait de ne plus s'en sortir sans cette aide. De toute façon elle ne pourrait jamais trouver un moyen de l'empêcher de le faire. Plus il grandissait, et plus elle s'occupait de lui. Elle ne pouvait rien n'y faire, il grandissait vite, peut-être trop vite. Chaque jour, il posait des questions sur tout et n'importe quoi. On dit que la curiosité, éveille l'intelligence. Mais là, s'en était trop, même gênant parfois, Rayman posait toujours des questions auxquelles personne ne pensait jamais, ou n'avait pas la réponse. Sa mère s'efforçait de le comprendre, mais il semblait qu'un fossé invisible se creusait entre eux un peu plus chaque jour. Elle ne pouvait rien y faire, tous les enfants veulent un jour voler de leurs propres ailes, seulement il semblait que celles de Rayman étaient déjà déployées et prêtes à partir.  
  
Ils montèrent un escalier en pierres et parvinrent dans un couloir sombre, au mur de terre brunâtre qui comportait deux portes et qui se terminait par une fenêtre. Rayman parti dans l'entrée de droite qui était sa chambre, ce qu'il considérait comme sa véritable maison. Une pièce moyenne, avec une fenêtre donnant une vue du village au loin. Les lieus étaient encombrés d'objets en tout genre, par terre gisaient des vêtements, quelques jeux, mais pas beaucoup, et puis des livres, des dizaines de livres, dons un, l'un de ses préférés, « Salazar, le magicien serpentaire des étoiles » et quelques volumes sur des créatures ressemblant à de grands dragons. Plus surprenant encore, il y avait sur un petit bureau des cartes du monde, et des étoiles. Sur le plafond, on pouvait voir se balancer, tenu par une ficelle, une maquette parfaite d'un grand oiseau, un rapace aux allures dominatrices, avec de grandes ailes en pailles, déployées comme s'il survolait les lieus, il avait eu l'occasion de le faire avec son père, il y avait quelques mois de cela seulement. Son lit était assez petit, mais Rayman n'était pas très grand non plus, il tenait largement dedans. En bref, sa chambre représentait exactement sa personnalité. Il s'assit sur son lit, et attendit sa mère qui revint avec une petite boîte. Elle traversa la chambre en évitant les quelques livres par terre. Elle était assez grande et mince, la peau blanche et claire. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns, épais et ses quelques petites tresses avaient du mal à se faire de la place à travers cette épaisse chevelure. De grands yeux verts se dessinaient sur sa figure pâle et douce. Elle portait une robe blanche, et par-dessus un petit gilet en cuir, Rayman pensait parfois qu'elle ressemblait à une fée, comme celles qui étaient décrite dans ses livres. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et lui retira son « pansement maison », le morceau de tissu avait séché, et reprit un aspect normal. Rayman le prit et l'examina de plus près.  
  
-« Où est-ce que tu as trouvé ça ? » Lui demanda sa mère en lui faisant un autre pansement digne de ce nom.  
  
-« Ho.heuuu.C'est, Je l'ai pris dans les morceaux de tissu à jeter.Griffin m'a dit que je pouvais le prendre, pour me soigner. »  
  
Rayman ne voulait pas dire à sa mère que Griffin était dur avec lui, de peur qu'elle en fasse toute une histoire.  
  
Son travail terminé, sa mère se releva et Rayman se coucha dans son lit. Elle le borda, et lui baisa le front.  
  
-« Bonne nuit » Lui dit-elle en s'en allant.  
  
-« Bonne nuit » Répondit Rayman, en serrant dans sa main, le bout de tissu roulé en boule.  
  
Et voilà, encore une journée de travail terminée, demain il faudra recommencer, et inventer encore une excuse en rentrant. Il savait que sa mère ne voulait pas qu'il parte travailler la journée, mais il voulait l'aider, et il devait payer ce satané moulin à eau.  
  
Et de nouveau, dans le ciel de la nuit, brillaient les étoiles cristallines. 


	3. Kito, mon village

Chap.3 : Kito, mon village.  
  
L  
  
a faible lumière de l'aurore passait ses rayons d'or à travers les volets de la fenêtre. La nuit avait fait place au jour. Rayman dormait profondément, lorsque des bruits de pas le réveillèrent. Sa mère rentra, sans doute pour faire le ménage. Mais lorsqu'elle le vit, elle sursauta ;  
  
-« Ray ! »  
  
-« Hein.Quoi. » Répondit celui-ci, les yeux mi-clos, prêt à se rendormir. « Qu'est ce que.Quoi ! Je vais être en retard ! »  
  
Il sauta du lit, embrassa sa mère, et coura jusqu'en bas de chez lui. Il ouvrit brusquement la porte, et accéda à la petite cour. Il leva alors les yeux au ciel. Il n'y avait pas un nuage, seul quelques grands oiseaux planant au gré du vent. Une légère brise soufflait, et le soleil brillait déjà haut dans le ciel. Tout s'annonçait pour être une belle journée, sauf pour lui. Il avança et respira profondément.  
  
« C'est certainement la première et la dernière fois que j'arrive en retard, d'ailleurs, Griffin m'aura peut-être déjà tué avant que je ne recommence. » pensa-t-il.  
  
Il courut à travers la petite cour, dévala le chemin à toute allure et ralentit près du fossé de la rivière. Il y avait là trois hommes, inspectant une nouvelle fois les dégâts dont ils ignoraient encore les causes. Le petit couloir d'eau était bouché par une grosse coulée de boue. Et les faibles épis de maylé étaient de nouveau écrasés et arrachés. Rayman regarda un instant l'endroit de la chute de boue. Même s'il y était allé de nuit, il reconnut bien l'endroit où il avait été la veille. S'il était resté plus longtemps ce soir là, il aurait sans doute fait la connaissance de créatures cauchemardesques.  
  
Il reprit ses esprits, et continua son chemin. Il arriva devant une petite route aux pavés gris, bordée de maisonnettes accueillantes. Leurs toits étaient en paille et leurs murs en pierres, tous soutenus par des poutres en bois. En bref, elles étaient toutes conçues sur le même modèle, et s'étalaient sur les deux ou trois routes qui parcouraient le village, Kito. Kito, c'était le nom qu'il portait. Un petit village d'une cinquantaine d'habitants, à peine plus grand que les champs qui l'entouraient, et qui vivait là, au rythme des saisons, encré dans une petite falaise rocheuse. Bien sûr, il s'était usé depuis que la sécheresse s'était abattue sans prévenir, mais il restait toujours un petit village agréable, et malgré que les villageois soient réticents avec lui, Rayman aimait bien cet endroit. Autrefois, Kito était beaucoups plus beau, la rivière suivait lentement son cour, il faisait toujours un temps paisible, et la nourriture était abondante. Mais le destin avait changé l' évolution des choses, pour une raison inconnue.  
  
Comme le village était entièrement fait sur une colline, les rues montaient péniblement par endroits, et l'usine de Griffin était curieusement située tout en haut de son sommet. En arrivant dans les petites ruelles, Rayman vit quelques villageois occupés à peindre un drôle de chariot. Il détourna vite son regard, pour apercevoir le seuil de l'usine de Griffin. Il parvint devant la grande porte en fer et respira profondément. Lorsqu'il abaissa la poignée, la porte refusa de s'ouvrir, il tenta une nouvelle fois de baisser la poignée, mais rien ne se passa. Il entendit alors des rires et des appels.  
  
-« Alors le blondint ? On fait la grâce matinée ? »  
  
Rayman se retourna brusquement et vit un groupe de gamin de son âge, le narguant de loin.  
  
-« On travail pas aujourd'hui pov' débile. »  
  
Rayman sentit un grand soulagement et ce dit que décidément, il avait beaucoups de chance. Mais pourquoi ne travaillaient-ils pas aujourd'hui ?  
  
-« T'as oublié que c'est la préparation de la fête du retour de Kazae ? T'es trop nul, allez, on s'arrache ! »  
  
Puis ils partirent en riant.  
  
Rayman sentit un tourbillon de haine. Son grand soulagement c'était transformé en un éc?urement proche de la nausée. Il l'avait oublié, cette fichue fête. Il la détestait. Il détestait cette fête et tout ce qui y suivait. D'abord tout les enfants s'amusaient, tous, sauf lui, il était toujours mis de côté. Ensuite, il fallait porter des espèces de robes bleues et violettes, elle étaient belles, mais pas sur lui ! A chaque fois il fallait raccourcir la sienne, il détestait ces vêtements. Mais plus encore, il allait tout particulièrement maudire cette année. Tous les ans, les enfants du village faisaient un spectacle, et cette année Rayman avait l'âge de le faire, il allait certainement être obligé de faire une sorte de théâtre.D'accord, il aimait les représentations, mais il n'aimait pas les faire, en plus s'il devait se débrouiller seul avec une armée de gamins, attendant la moindre occasion pour le ridiculiser. Non, c'était décidé, il lui faudrait un régiment de Griffin pour le forcer à monter sur une scène sur laquelle il se sentirait humilié. La seule chose qu'il aimait de cette fête c'était que l'on ne travaillait pas pendant trois jours, et qu'il y avait le soir, un spectacle dont il ne c'était encore jamais lassé. Une fois par ans, le soleil prenait en se couchant une couleur violetée, le ciel devenait bleu nuit et les étoiles prenaient une teinte rouge, bleu clair ou verte. C'était vraiment un spectacle magnifique. Chaque année, il observait la soirée du haut d'un arbre, située au-dessus du village, car il était enraciné dans la roche de la falaise. De là, il voyait tout, la fête, le soleil, les étoiles, le ciel.et les autres enfants. Ce n'est pas qu'il les enviait, mais voir les autres grandir dans la joie lui provoquai un grand vide. Pendant qu'il restait des heures à travailler, les autres trouvaient toujours un moyen pour s'amuser, même les enfants qui avaient perdu leurs pères de la même façon que lui refusaient de lui adresser la parole. Il se demandait pourquoi ils ne l'aimaient pas, pourquoi les villageois étaient si méfiant avec lui, comme s'ils avaient peur. Mais de quoi ? Rayman était peut-être maladroit, mais il ne ferait jamais de mal à personne.  
  
Avant, il cherchait encore à prendre contact avec les autres, mais depuis il s'était trop habitué aux insultes et aux remarques pour le faire. Il s'était replié dans son monde, la ou il rêvait d'avoir une autre vie. Rayman était donc très rêveur, et donc très étourdit, cela lui jouait parfois des tours. Tous ceux qu'il connaissait le traitaient comme un gamin incompétent, et incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Tout ça, à cause de ce fichu physique.  
  
Rayman rebroussa donc chemin, et sentit soudain son estomac se creuser. Il avait faim, il était partit si vite, qu'il avait oublié de déjeuner, ce qui lui arrivait presque tous les matins. Il décida donc de rentrer chez lui pour manger un peu.  
  
En descendant les ruelles, il vit un grand nombre de décorations. Sur pratiquement tous les murs, étaient accrochées de grandes étoffes, se gonflant et volant dans le vent. En passant dessous, Rayman resta immobile, regardant ces voilages s'étirer dans la brise, comme les larges voiles d'un navire. Il continua son chemin et passa devant un groupe d'enfant s'amusant avec un cerf-volant de la taille d'un grand dragon, planant dans le ciel. Plus bas encore, les villageois s'occupaient à étendre de grandes guirlandes dans les arbres. Au loin, le soleil jaunissait à mesure qu'il montait dans le ciel bleu et dégagé. Lentement, Kito se réveillait. Lorsque Rayman arriva devant le fossé de la rivière, il remarqua quelques cultivateurs, occupés à replanter les pousses de maylé. D'autres hommes discutaient, en constatant les dégâts de cette nuit.  
  
-« Elles ont certainement dû se battre pour l'eau. » Dit l'un.  
  
-« Parce que ça boit ces bestioles ? »Répondit l'autre.  
  
Apparemment, tout le monde était d'accord pour dire que les « choses » qui détruisaient les cultures la nuit, n'étaient d'autre que d'horribles créatures. Mais quel genre ? Rayman était décidé à les voir. Peut-être n'étaient-elles pas aussi sanguinaires que l'on le laissait croire, ou peut- être se jetaient-elles sur le premier venu pour le dévorer ? En tout cas il n'y avait pas eu un seul blessé, et monstres ou pas, la fête n'était pas annulée.  
  
Rayman, finit par arriver dans le petit sentier menant chez lui. Lorsqu'il parvint dans la cour de sa maison, il distingua sa mère travaillant dans un des champs des environs. Il se rapprochât un peu plus, et vit d'autres femmes parlant avec elle. Il n'osât pas avancer plus, de peur de les déranger. Il montât donc directement dans sa chambre et la regarda par sa fenêtre. Même en travaillant dur, elle avait tout le temps l'air heureuse. Comme si elle ne se souciait pas des problèmes de Kito, ni de la mystérieuse disparition de son mari. Finalement, elle était comme Rayman, cherchant toujours à paraître ce qu'elle n'était pas, car au fond, il savait bien qu'elle souffrait énormément, mais contrairement à lui, elle n'avait pas de difficulté à avoir de la compagnie. Et c'était pour ça qu'il l'aimait, malgré ses différences, elle parvenait toujours à se faire accepter des autres, elle aidait toujours ceux qui en avaient besoin, et n'hésitait pas à se sacrifier parfois. C'était la seule personne qu'il aimait ici, et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, il serait seul contre tous.  
  
Rayman leva alors son regard sur Kito, ce village était aussi comme sa mère, bien qu'il souffre de nombreux problèmes, il était toujours là, et le serait sans doute pour longtemps encore.  
  
Kito, petit village des montagnes. 


	4. La fête du Dieu Khazae

Chap.4 : La Fête du Dieu Kazae.  
  
D  
  
eux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis. L'après-midi touchait à sa fin, Rayman dormait dans sa chambre, profitant de cette journée sans travail, pour rattraper le sommeil qui lui manquait depuis des semaines. Une légère brise venait de temps à autre se faufiler à travers la pièce, faisant osciller l'oiseau de paille, et tourner quelques pages des livres posés à terre, comme si elle se mettait à les feuilleter. Elle s'amusait aussi à faire onduler les cheveux de Rayman, remuant à chacune de ses respirations. Tout était calme, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix affolée retentisse dans les couloirs.  
  
-« Ray ! Dépêche-toi ! Il faut que tu te prépare ! »  
  
Rayman entrouvrit un ?il, tenta de comprendre ce qui se passait et leva difficilement la tête. Il se redressa, se frotta les yeux et marcha jusqu'à la porte.  
  
-« Ouais.J'arrive. »Dit-il d'une voix faible.  
  
Et voilà, c'était le début de la fête, et Rayman allait sûrement passer les heures les plus affreuses de sa vie. Il descendit les escaliers et passa dans la salle de bain pour se débarbouiller un peu, ensuite, il enfila sa chemise beige, et alla dans la cuisine, pour attendre sa mère. Lorsque celle-ci arriva, elle c'était changée, elle portait une longue robe bleu foncé, ses cheveux étaient coiffés en chignon serré, avec quelques mèches en spirales, descendant de chaque côté de son cou. Rayman la regarda avec attention, et trouvait vraiment qu'elle ressemblait à une fée. Elle le regarda alors désemparée.  
  
-« Ray, tu ne va pas y aller comme ça ? »  
  
Rayman réfléchit quelques instants et se dit qu'il ne valait mieux pas répondre.  
  
-« Je sais que tu n'aime pas cette fête » Reprit-elle, « Mais c'est juste pour ce soir, fais un effort, tu veux bien ? Allez, tourne-toi. »  
  
Elle avait dans ses bras, une chemise bleue et violette, qu'elle tenta de lui ajuster convenablement. Rayman avait l'impression qu'on l'affublait d'un déguisement ridicule, il essayait donc de refaire l'accoutrement à sa façon.  
  
-« Cesse donc de bouger ! » Lui dit-elle en resserrant l'habillage de force.  
  
-« Ce fichu dieu aurait pas pu se perdre en route. »Répondit Rayman d'un ton lugubre.  
  
-« Ne soit pas si désagréable, ce n'est pas si dramatique que ça.C'est juste une fête comme les autres. »  
  
-« Pour toi ouais. Et si un groupe de créatures déboulait au milieux de la scène et dévorait tout le monde ? ça suffirait à annuler la fête nan ? »  
  
-« Ray ! »  
  
Quand elle eut fini, Rayman se contempla dans la glace de la salle de bain.  
  
-« Alors, comment tu te sens ? » Lui demanda sa mère.  
  
-« Je ressemble à un clown. » Répondit Rayman.  
  
Elle entra dans la pièce, lui retira sa chemise et lui envoya l'autre.  
  
-« Et bien, vas-y avec celle-la alors. »  
  
Rayman lui sourit, enfila sa veste, et sortit.  
  
Dehors tout était si différent, le temps semblait figé, il n'y avait pas un brin de vent, pas de nuage dans le ciel devenu peu à peu d'un ton rosé et pas un bruit. Toute la nature semblait s'être tut pour ce soir là. Le soleil, quant à lui, se couchait derrière la colline de Kito, la fête se déroulait donc derrière le village qui restait désert pendant tout ce temps. Rayman partit donc en direction de la colline.  
  
Il mit un bon quart d'heure pour y arriver, mais lorsqu'il parvint en haut de la colline, il contemplât le décor qu'avaient installés les villageois. En bas de la pente, il y trônait une estrade entourée de grandes tables sur lesquelles étaient déjà posés quelques couverts. Une espèce de bar avait été installée pour l'occasion, recouvert de tissu bariolés de toutes les couleurs. Il n'y aurait sans doute pas grand chose à boire, mais cela n'empêcherai pas les gens de venir, car la moitié du village était déjà là. Tout le monde semblait s'amuser et prendre plaisir à être ici.  
  
Lorsqu'il repéra la bande de gamins qu'il avait croisé la veille, il préféra ne pas approcher plus et partit en direction de son perchoir favoris. Il grimpa sur un tas de rochers, du quel sortait un arbre qui avait poussé en prenant une forme ondulé. Rayman monta de branches en branches, pour arriver dans un recoin, d'où il voyait tout, mais d'où personne ne pouvait pas le voir. Il s'installa et regarda longuement le ciel. Le soleil prenait peu à peu une teinte rosée. Quelques étoiles commençaient à briller d'une faible lueur. Sa mère allait certainement ne pas apprécier qu'il passe la soirée dans cette arbre, et les organisateurs du spectacle allaient sûrement le rechercher. Mais c'était décidé, il resterait ici.  
  
La nuit tombait lentement, Rayman qui commençait à trouver le temps long aperçut alors sa mère qui d'un coup d'?il le repéra. Apparemment, elle ne fut pas surprise de le voir perché dans son arbre. Elle lui fit un signe de la main et repartit dans la foule qui était à présent nombreuse. Tout devenait de plus en plus sombre et l'on alluma des torches pour éclairer la scène, le spectacle allait commencer Rayman entendit alors des voix d'enfants, juste en dessous de lui.  
  
-« Hé, si Rayman se ramène pas, il va avoir des ennuis ! »  
  
-« Ouais ! C'est clair ! Tout le groupe le cherche ! »  
  
Rayman réfléchit un instant, personne ne savait où il était, sauf sa mère, qui ne dirait sans doute à personne qu'il est perché dans un arbre depuis le début de la fête. Tout allait bien, il pouvait rester ici.  
  
Les heures passèrent, le spectacle fut terminé, et vint le moment tant attendu. Le ciel devint d'un bleu obscur, les étoiles se parèrent d'une multitude de couleurs éclatante, et le soleil devint violet. Rayman, fasciné par la scène, s'avança sur sa branche. Il entendit alors quelqu'un grimper sur les branchages, c'était sa mère qui le rejoignait péniblement. Il l'aida à gravir les derniers centimètres, elle s'installa à côté de lui. Ils restèrent ainsi, un long moment sans dire un mots, à contempler le spectacle qui s'offrait devant eux. Les minutes passèrent, et sa mère engageât finalement la conversation.  
  
-« C'est vrai qu'on est bien ici. »  
  
Rayman fut tiré de ses pensées, et détourna son regard vers sa mère pour lui tendre un sourire affectueux, elle le lui rendit, mais il s'effaça rapidement, car elle changea de sujet.  
  
-« Ray. tu sais, au sujet de ton père. »  
  
Elle ne savait pas par où commencer, mais Rayman avait déjà compris ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. Il lui lança un regard vif, et elle se tut. Il avait compris, sa mère voulait lui faire comprendre que son père ne reviendrait jamais. Mais ça, il le savait déjà, ce qu'il trouva étrange, c'est qu'elle baisse les bras, ce n'était pas son genre. Mais ce n'était qu'un détail, peut-être était-il temps qu'ils pensent à autre chose sans pour autant l'oublier, car il ne pourrait jamais oublier son père.  
  
Sa mère voulut ajouter quelque chose, mais se retint, car Rayman s'était replongé dans le spectacle de la nuit. Elle descendit alors de l'arbre et rejoignit sa table. Elle aperçut alors deux de ses amies de l'autre côté de l'estrade, elle alla en direction du bar occupé par Griffin et quelques-uns un de ses collègues légèrement ivres. Lorsqu'elle passa devant, l'un d'eux l'attrapa par le bras. -« Alors ma jolie, tu veux t'amuser un peu, vient par-là. » Lui dit-il en lui soufflant son haleine putride au visage.  
  
-« Lâchez-moi ! » Cria-t-elle.  
  
Mais l'homme ivre la saisie plus fortement encore.  
  
-« Lâchez-moi ! Vous me faite mal ! »  
  
Rayman, qui vit la scène de son arbre, sauta à terre et courut vers sa mère.  
  
-« Hé ! Lâchez-la ! »  
  
L'homme se retourna, le dévisageant de ses yeux sans expression comme un zombie.  
  
-« Tiennnnt.. Le démembré, manquait plus que lui ! »  
  
Il se leva maladroitement et saisi Rayman par les cheveux.  
  
-« Fou nous la paix, le pan, pantin. » Tenta-t-il d'articuler en jetant Rayman à terre.  
  
Celui-ci se releva, et fonça à nouveau sur l'ivrogne.  
  
-« Laissez-la ! » Cria-t-il, avant de se faire une nouvelle fois saisir par un autre homme qui le souleva par le col.  
  
-« Dégage ! » Hurla-t-il avant d'envoyer Rayman sur une table, qui se renversa sous le choque, entraînant avec elle les couverts qui se brisèrent sur le sol.  
  
Les quelques villageois qui y dînaient, se levèrent en colère, et se retournèrent vers Rayman qui tentait de se remettre debout.  
  
-« C'est pas vrai ! Ont ne peux pas être tranquille ! »  
  
-« C'est encore à cause de lui ! «   
  
-« Fiche le camp ! Tu vas nous gâcher notre soirée ! »  
  
Mais Rayman n'écouta pas les remarques des villageois, et concentra ses efforts pour se relever.  
  
-« Hé ! Regardez ! Il se relève encore ! » Cria un homme dans la foule.  
  
Rayman se leva et marcha difficilement vers sa mère.  
  
-« Va-t-en petit, laisse-nous. » Dit Griffin en terminant son verre.  
  
-« Pas question ! »Répondit Rayman « Si vous laissez ma mère tranquille, je m'en irai. »  
  
-« Sinon quoi ? ! » Rétorqua l'ivrogne.  
  
Rayman serra ses poings.  
  
-« Mais c'est qu'il voudrait se battre le pantin ! »  
  
-« Ray arrête ! » Lui cria sa mère.  
  
Mais Rayman ne l'écouta pas, et continua d'avancer. L'homme ivre le ressaisi par le col et le fixa dans les yeux.  
  
-« Sale monstre. « Puis il l'envoya violemment sur le sur le sol.  
  
Rayman endormi dans la poussière, entendit résonner dans sa tête ce dernier mot. Monstre ? Pourquoi ? Est-ce que le seul fait d'avoir un physique différent des autres fait de nous des êtres différents, comme des monstres ? Mais quelque chose n'allait pas, cette insulte lui avait infligé une telle colère. Rayman sentait quelque chose d'étrange en lui, comme une force mystérieuse. Et puis il avait cette étrange pensée qui rôdait sombrement dans sa tête.comme une créature ténébreuse le hantant de plus en plus chaque seconde.  
  
« Tout le monde me déteste, tout le monde, ils me regardent, comme si j'étais un monstre, avec leurs yeux remplis de haine et de méfiance, ils se posent tous des questions sur moi.qu'est-ce que je suis, d'où je viens, pourquoi je suis là ! Mais il ne se doute même pas que je pose plus de questions sur moi que eux tous réunis ! »  
  
Sans était trop, l'ivrogne avait dit tout haut, ce que les villageois pensaient tout bas. Un monstre, c'est comme ça que tout le monde le considérait.  
  
« Alors c'est comme ça que je dois me comporter. »  
  
-« Regardez, il tient encore debout ! »  
  
-« Parle pas trop vite, il s'est pas encore relevé. »  
  
-« Mon dieu ! Il faut arrêter ça ! »  
  
La foule formait un gigantesque cercle autour de la scène. Rayman prit appui sur ses mains et dans un dernier effort se remit debout une nouvelle fois. Il avançait en titubant légèrement. Une force effrayante se dégageait de son regard, ses yeux étaient noirs de haine et rivés sur sa mère. Soudain, l'ivrogne tenta de l'attraper, mais Rayman l'évita avec une incroyable agilité, passa derrière lui et le poussa sur une table. L'homme se retourna et saisi Rayman par le ventre, le soulevant lentement dans les airs.  
  
-« Tu vas crever oui ? » Lui dit-il.  
  
Rayman sentit son ventre se déchirer, sa douleur dessinait un cercle comme son symbole, l'ivrogne avait sa main posée juste dessus. Il agrippa alors les épaules de son agresseur et tenta de retomber à terre.  
  
-« Lâche-moi ! » Cria Rayman.  
  
-« Qu'est-ce qu'y a ? »Répondit l'ivrogne, Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réagir à ce qui arrivait, sa main partait lentement en fumée et le symbole de Rayman brillait à travers sa chemise.  
  
-« HAAAA ! ! ! Ma main ! Ma main ! » Hurla-t-il,  
  
Mais celle-ci restait obstinément collée sur le symbole lumineux, et ressemblait maintenant à un tas d'os desséchés. Soudain, un puissant rayon lumineux jaillit du ventre de Rayman et désintégra ce qui restait de l'ivrogne. La mère de Rayman voulut l'approcher, mais on la retint car c'était trop dangereux, des objets virevoltaient en tous sens et ce spectacle était effrayant. Griffin regardait cette scène avec plus de curiosité que d'étonnement, il savait que Rayman possédait un pouvoir quelconque en lui, et l'on discernait dans son regard un sentiment de joie, qui cachait certainement la satisfaction d'avoir eu un aussi bon jugement.  
  
On ignora lequel eut le plus souffert. Rayman hurlait de douleur, et dans les rafales produites par le faisceau, l'on distinguait parfois voleter quelques larmes de sa souffrance. L'ivrogne, quant à lui, se tu à peine quelques secondes après, et son corps ne tenait plus que par la force du rayon, lorsque tout fut terminé, les violentes rafales disparurent en légères brises et le silence revint, personne ne parlait, personne ne bougeait, tout était calme, comme après une tempête. La foule avait toute son intention concentrée sur le spectacle terrifiant qui se déroulait devant elle. L'ivrogne s'effondra à terre, son corps calciné, ses yeux blanc, fixant Rayman, comme pour la dernière fois.  
  
Il était mort. 


	5. Fuite Vers la Fôret des esprits

Chap.5: Fuite dans la Forêt des Esprits.

Le silence, le calme, de légers chuchotements circulant à travers la foule, puis des voix faibles, provenant des villageois. Ensuite, un hurlement déchirant la nuit, suivit de cris plus stridents les uns que les autres, se firent entendre, et déclenchèrent une véritable hystérie chez les villageois.

Rayman ouvre un œil, son regard se pose directement sur le cadavre gisant à côté de lui. Tout le monde coure, hurle, et la foule résonne de cris perdus à travers ses déplacements frénétiques. Tous les villageois étaient terrifiés, suivant leurs instincts qui leur dictaient de fuir le plus vite possible et cela les menaient au comportement primitif et stupide d'un troupeau d'animaux pris en chasse. Rayman ne comprenait pas, ne saisissait pas ce qui se passait sous ses yeux, et il avait mal, il souffrait terriblement au ventre. Instinctivement, il se leva, et chercha des yeux sa mère, au milieu de la foule agitée. Il l'aperçut enfin, tentant de venir le rejoindre à contre courant des gens affolées. Il essaya de l'approcher à son tour, mais brusquement, une gigantesque main l'attrapa par l'épaule et le retourna face à l'homme qui accompagnait l'ivrogne.

-«Qu'est ce que tu as fait?» Dit-il d'une voix essoufflée.

-«Je, j'ai, j'ai pas voulu, c'est pas ma faute…» Bégaya Rayman.

Mais l'homme se laissa tomber à genoux devant le cadavre de son ami, gémissant derrière ses mains repliées sur sa figure, cachant ses larmes.

-«Tu es un monstre!» Cria-t-il le visage crispé.

-«C'est vrai! Cette chose doit quitter notre village!» Rajouta un autre homme.

La foule acquiesça de nombreux regards noirs et de murmures.

-«Ray! Laissez-le!» Dit la mère de Rayman, qui s'interposa entre lui et les villageois.

-«Restez en dehors de ça!» Répondit un autre, «Nous allons vous débarrasser de cette créature abominable!»

-«Oui! il doit disparaître!»

Rayman sentit alors, comme une main lui écraser la gorge, une envie de crier, mais qui restait réprimée en lui, un cri qui témoignerait de sa colère envers les hommes et leurs injures incessantes. Cette colère resterait gravée au fond de son esprit pour toujours. Ses yeux brûlant étaient visiblement fatigués et se fermaient sans arrêt, comme s'ils ne voulaient plus voir se monde cruel, dans lequel Rayman ne voulait plus vivre. Il glissa lentement sur sa joue une petite étoile perdue dans cet univers impitoyable,dessinant sur sa peau un arc de lumière, avant de tomber dans les ténèbres, laissant derrière elle une traînée d'or, s'écrasant sur le sol dur et froid.

Un pas, puis deux, il recula, il partait. Il ne devait pas rester ici, il le savait quelque chose lui disait de fuir. Il se retourna, et partit. Il remonta le chemin, tentant d'ignorer les cris désespérer de sa mère. Il parvint dans le village et dévala la route de pierres sans prêter attention à la désolation des lieus. Il parcourut ensuite le chemin longeant la rivière, et aperçu sa maison, formant une petite masse noire à travers les arbres. Il décida de ne pas rentrer chez lui, cela mettrait sûrement sa mère en danger. Il détourna son regard, et pris conscience de son acte. Il avait tué. Une chose que personne ne pouvait pardonner, encore moins si cela venait de la par d'un être comme lui.

«J'ai tué, les monstres tuent, alors je suis un monstre…» Pensa Rayman.

Et cette lumière si étrange, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être? Il préféra oublier cela pour le moment et chercha un endroit où aller. Il regarda autour de lui, Au loin sur la colline, il y avait Kito, dont les torches des villageois agités, avaient perturbé le sommeil. Et puis, au loin, se tenait là, comme une nappe noire et cotonneuse sur le sol, une forêt, se prolongeant sur de petites collines, semblables à de grandes dunes sombres dans la nuit. Pour une raison inconnue, Rayman se sentit attiré par cette forêt, alors il courut droit devant lui, et ne se retourna pas.

Lorsqu'il arriva à la fin de sa course, Rayman s'arrêta devant l'entrée de la forêt. Il resta là, à observer ses grands arbres noirs jaillissant du sol et qui semblaient vouloir rejoindre le ciel tellement qu'ils étaient haut. Rayman regarda instinctivement derrière lui, et vit son village, formant une minuscule constellation dans la falaise. Il soupira, et passa entre deux arbres. Il faisait nuit et la faible lumière des étoiles et de la lune ne parvenait pas à traverser l'épais feuillage des arbres. C'était à peine s'il se voyait lui-même, mais malgré cela, il continuait d'avancer dans les ténèbres. Plus il avançait, plus les arbres devenaient grands et étranges, certains lui rappelaient le vieux chêne qu'il y avait dans la cour de sa maison. Sa maison… non, il ne devait pas y penser, il ne devait plus y penser, il n'y retournerait jamais.

Sa route, qu'il traça difficilement à travers les feuillages épais et les arbres, le mena dans une petite clairière. Il n'était pas très loin de son village, mais son chemin l'avait déjà épuisé. Rayman s'assit sur une petite pierre et observa les alentours, les arbres formaient une espèce de cercle autour de lui. Il leva les yeux et aperçu quelques étoiles dans le ciel. Puis il regarda à nouveau les arbres, et sentit quelque d'étrange venant de leur part, comme s'ils l'observaient, mais il n'y prêta pas attention, de toute façon, il avait l'habitude. Il sortit de sa poche, son morceau de tissu qu'il ne quittait plus, il s'essuya le front avec, même la nuit il faisait chaud, et en partie dans une forêt ou le vent ne passait pas. Rayman se demanda pourquoi il était venu ici, c'était comme si une voix mystérieuse l'avait appelé, peut-être que ce qu'il cherchait ce trouvait derrière cette forêt? Mais personne n'osait s'aventurer en dehors de cet endroit. Son père savait seulement, que si l'on continuait vers l'est en partant des collines, il y avait la mer. Rayman aurait bien aimé la voir un jour, cette étendue d'eau infinie se confondant avec le ciel et dans laquelle le soleil émergeait chaque matin. De l'eau, mais de l'eau malheureusement salée qui n'aurait pas servit à grand chose pour son village. Mais il se dit qu'il devait peut-être y aller, il trouverait sans doute ce qu'il cherchait là-bas.

Il réfléchit un instant, et une légère brise lui caressa le visage, Rayman la trouva étrange, elle était glaciale et vide, comme le souffle d'un animal. Mais il était pourtant seul. Il rangeât son foulard et se mit debout, il regarda autour de lui, et ne vit rien d'étrange, à par la morosité ambiante des lieus, la brise lui revint, mais cette fois, il entendit, un tintement, qu'il ne parvint pas à expliquer, et qui provenait de ce souffle mystérieux. La brise repassa alors, mais cette fois si, elle fut visible par un étrange mouvement de l'air, comme une espèce de feu follet, passant devant Rayman qui sursauta brusquement ce fut comme de la fumée rasant le sol, comme, un… esprit?

-«Ok, …d'accord…»

Rayman respira profondément et s'approcha des buissons dans lesquels la chose avait plongé. Il s'avança encore un peu, et sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine, Après tout ce qu'il avait vu aujourd'hui, y compris qu'il possédait une espèce de lumière tueuse, il pouvait s'attendre à tout. Peut-être tomberait-il sur l'une des créatures mystérieuses qui hantent les environs? Ou peut-être, était-ce un esprit? Beaucoup de gens racontaient des histoires à propos de cette forêt, au sujet d'esprits, des fantômes rôdant dans le coin. Mais, personne ne venait jamais ici, les seuls témoins de phénomènes anormaux n'étaient que de vieux fous, à qui la vie n'apportait plus grand chose de bon. Et pourtant? Rayman avait bien discerné cette voix, cet appel… et comme par hasard, au moment où il prenait la fuite, et où il semblait perdu. On racontait que les esprits de cette forêt aimaient jouer des tours aux voyageurs égarés, Rayman chassa cette pensée, et regarda avec méfiance les épais feuillages devant lui, tout en s'approchant lentement. Le buisson frémit à nouveaux, et Rayman fit un pas en arrière, il se sentait observé, comme des regards cachés le fixant de toutes parts, Il se reprit, et regarda une nouvelle fois les feuillages.

Il perçut alors un souffle profond, venant de l'obscurité, et puis comme un grognement lourd derrière les parois insondables des ténèbres de la forêt. Deux yeux rouges sortirent de la nuit, immobiles, fixant Rayman avec une froideur effrayante. Mais, malgré cela, Rayman tendit une main en avant pour écarter les feuillages. Le grognement s'intensifia, et une créature cauchemardesque sortie de l'ombre. Elle se déplaçait sur ses quatre pattes à la manière d'un prédateur, malgré le contraste de taille, ses pattes arrière étaient longues, osseuses et se terminaient par deux paires de griffes semblant coupantes comme des rasoirs. Ses pattes avant étaient beaucoups plus petites, et possédaient des serres, comme un rapace. Sa peau lisse, dépourvue de fourrure, recouvrait son corps d'un noir ténébreux. Son museau était long et mince doté de fines narines. La créature émettait sans cesse des sifflements suraigus, comme un serpent près à attaquer. De sa tête, partait une ligne d'épines acérées, parcourant son dos, jusqu'au bout de sa queue, effilée comme un fouet et comportant à son extrémité une pointe noire comme sa peau. Rayman était fixé sur sa puissante mâchoire, dévoilant une rangée de dents tranchantes. La créature, l'observait, sans bouger, flairant son odeur, et sifflant toujours comme un reptile. Rayman se demanda pourquoi elle restait ainsi immobile, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se dresse sur ses deux pattes arrière et double soudain de taille. Elle leva sa tête vers le ciel et inspira l'air à petites bouffées. Elle resta un moment dans cette position, jusqu'à ce qu'elle émette de cours cris stridents, résonnant dans la forêt, elle continua ainsi pendant quelques secondes, Rayman recula et s'interrogea sur la signification de cet acte, jusqu'à avoir la réponse, ou plutôt l'entendre. Des dizaines de sifflements aigus, et de cris semblables à ceux de la créature émergèrent des ténèbres, et des yeux rouges, partout. Rayman comprit, mais trop tard, la créature revint sur une position voûtée, la gueule ouverte crachant un cri perçant, ses deux pupilles rouge sang étaient dilatées et projetaient un regard terrifiant. Rayman recula vivement, mais une autre créature tapie dans l'ombre le projeta à terre, il sentit son souffle répugnant sortir de sa gueule grande ouverte, dévoilant sa mâchoire aux crocs acérés que Rayman tentait de retenir avec ses mains. D'autres créatures vinrent et attaquèrent la première pour lui prendre sa proie. Elle finirent par se battre violemment et Rayman en profita pour s'enfuir dans la forêt.

Il courut aussi vite qu'il le pu, se heurtant aux branches esquivant les arbres, il entendait derrière lui le galop des monstres et leurs cris déchirant lui effleurer le dos. Rayman détalait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, craignant que l'une des créatures ne l'attrape à tout moment, plantant ses crocs sur lui et le dévorant lentement. Hé bien! Lui qui voulait les voir, il était servi!

«Ce truc lumineux peut pas revenir maintenant!» Pensa-t-il,

Mais il semblait que rien ne pouvait le sauver de cette situation, à part un miracle. Apeuré, Rayman se retourna pour voir ses poursuiveurs, curieusement, il ne les vit pas à ses trousses. Il regarda à nouveaux devant lui et s'aperçu trop tard qu'il courait dans un ravin…Ses pieds se perdirent dans le vide, il tomba en avant, heurtant violemment des rochers. Il glissa sur une pente boueuse et atterri dans un tas de feuilles mortes. Il resta inconscient pendant quelques minutes, lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, il avait affreusement mal à la tête, et avait l'impression que quelque chose l'écrasait sur le sol. Tout tournait autour de lui, il percevait un bourdonnement énervant dans ses oreilles, et avait la nausée. Il essaya de se mettre debout, il avait vraiment la sensation de peser des tonnes, mais il parvint à se redresser en s'appuyant contre un tronc d'arbre, il resta un instant posé contre, regardant la hauteur de la pente qu'il venait de dévaler, tout en se tenant le ventre pour empêcher son envie de vomir de faire son travail.

«Disons 5 mètres, ça aurait pu être pire…» Pensa-t-il,

Apparemment, il n'y avait aucun signe des créatures. Il avait du les semer, ou bien elle n'étaient pas assez stupide pour se jeter dans un ravin à la recherche de leur proie, qui n'aurait même pas suffisamment nourri une seule d'entre elles. Il se retourna et vit la forêt s'étendant devant lui, baignant dans une douce lumière matinale, le soleil devait commencer de se lever. Rayman contempla les alentours et se sentit presque en sécurité, avec un peu de lumière. Il faisait encore sombre, mais il voyait mieux qu'en pleine nuit. Il perçu alors une légère brise soufflant à travers les arbres. Elle était différente de celles qu'il connaissait, elle était fraîche et avait un parfum étrange, comme si elle venait d'un autre monde. Rayman tenta de remonter à sa source, il avança de nouveau à travers la forêt, espérant que cette brise ne lui joue pas un mauvais tour comme l'autre. Plus il avançait, plus il faisait jour , et la brise s'intensifiait, tout en marchant, il fouillait dans ses souvenirs pour retrouver cette senteur, si fraîche, et humide avec goût presque salé parfois. Quelques minutes plus tard, il aperçu que les arbres s'arrêtaient brutalement en haut d'une pente, il la monta rapidement et découvrit enfin d'où venait cette brise qui s'était transformée en une violente rafale . Il avait réussi, il avait traversé la forêt des esprits, et devant lui se déroulait un spectacle incroyable. 


	6. Les Conquérants de fer

Chap.6: Les conquérants de fer.

Rayman restait là, ébahi par la scène devant lui. Le soleil se levait, inondant le ciel d'une lumière d'or étincelante. Le spectacle était tellement beau que tout semblait s'effacer devant tant de beauté, même les oiseaux restaient au sol, comme s'ils avaient peur de gâcher le spectacle du ciel. Mais plus surprenant encore, et ce qui étonnait le plus Rayman, c'était le sol, une grande plaine, immense, infinie, semblant rejoindre le ciel à l'horizon. Etrangement, ce sol semblait en mouvement, il semblait être, vivant. Il reflétait la lumière du jour, intensifiant sa clarté comme un miroir gigantesque, et dont le soleil paraissait émerger. Le visage de Rayman s'illumina de joie, il savait ce que c'était, c'était l'océan. Il le voyait enfin, cette étendue d'eau baignant dans l'or du soleil. Le vent soufflait à nouveau portant avec lui son odeur de sel, de sable et de mondes lointains. Une nouvelle journée commençait, avec une nouvelle vie, sans problèmes, c'est ce qu'il pensait, c'est ce qu'il croyait.

Rayman scrutait l'horizon de l'océan, fasciné par cette étendue bleue, et ce qu'elle pouvait bien cacher. Il perçut alors deux silhouettes noires au fin fond du paysage. Il s'approcha du bord de sa falaise et, une main sur le front, tenta de mieux discerner ces deux objets insolites. Ils semblaient se déplacer sur l'eau, et à grande vitesse. Il y avait à leur sommet, d'étranges nuages blancs, immobiles, trônant au-dessus d'eux. Ils avançaient sur la surface de l'océan, sans s'arrêter, Rayman vit alors, deux, puis trois, puis tout un autre groupe de ces engins les rejoindre, seulement, ils n'arrivèrent pas par la voie des eaux, mais par les airs! Rayman se demanda s'il était bien éveillé pour voir une chose pareille. Non, il ne rêvait pas, les étranges vaisseaux se posèrent lourdement sur l'eau, et maintenant qu'ils étaient proches, Rayman distingua mieux leur formes, c'était de grands navires, des trois mâts, des frégates. Son père lui parlait souvent d'histoires de marins, de navires et de créatures marines, avant de venir à Kito, il était marin sur une goélette, un grand voilier à deux mâts. Il possédait aussi un tatouage sur le bras venant de cette époque, il représentait deux sabres croisées sur un grand oiseau, comme celui que Rayman avait dans sa chambre.

L'un des navires était plus grand que les autres, et arborait fièrement un drapeau noir, semblant tacheté de blanc par endroits. Rayman examina de plus près les vaisseaux, toutes voiles déployées, voguant à grande vitesse vers la plage. Plus ils avançaient, plus ils devenaient énormes. Lorsqu'ils furent à proximité de la côte, Rayman eut une vision effrayante, d'abord le symbole du drapeau noir était le même que le tatouage de son père, puis les navires s'immobilisèrent, il en sortit une nuée entière de petits vaisseaux volants, que Rayman prit d'abord pour un nuage d'insectes, ils étaient comme les plus grands, mais en modèles réduits, ils n'avaient qu'un seul mât, et leurs moteurs leurs donnaient une vitesse impressionnante. Ils arrivèrent rapidement sur la plage, marquant l'atmosphère du vacarme de leurs moteurs, et déplaçant de grands nuages de sable en atterrissant à terre. Rayman se cacha derrière un arbre, et observa. Après le bruit incessant des navettes, un silence angoissant régnait sur la plage. Soudain, l'une d'entre elle résonna d'un sinistre grincement mécanique venant de ses entrailles. Une trappe s'ouvrit sur le pont, laissant apparaître une créature aux allures étranges, voire même désopilante. Elle était grasse, avait la peau verte, et de petits yeux globuleux, c'était apparemment un homme vu la façon dont il était vêtu, il avait aussi deux petites nageoires de chaque côté de sa tête. Il émettait de longs cris essoufflés, en tentant frénétiquement de s'extirper de son trou. Il y parvint finalement, et une fois sortit, Rayman pu mieux l'examiner, vert, gras, et habillé comme un vieux marin. Il se précipita vers le rebord du pont et se pencha sur la coque de la navette, il y retira deux gros crochets avec le même effort qu'il avait du faire pour sortir de son trou. Une partie de la coque tomba sur le sol et forma une passerelle, il y eut alors un vacarme de sons mécaniques s'enchaînant au rythme d'un pas lourd, provenant des ténèbres de la cale. Un bras articulé en sortit, comme une machine, il prit appui sur le sol, et le reste de l'appareil sortit de l'ombre, c'était en fait un robot géant commandé par un homme assis dessus, deux jambes mécaniques, entourées d'un câble électrique, apparemment chargé à haute tension, vu les sons électriques et les étincelles qui en provenaient. L'homme assis sur l'engin bougeait sans cesse de grandes manettes pour diriger l'appareil, il sortit deux longues perches qui attirèrent l'électricité du câble par de violente décharges. Rayman regardait la machine avancer, fasciné par la puissance qu'elle dégageait. Mais à quoi pouvait bien servir cet engin?

La créature verte du pont, sortit une espèce de trompe, et souffla à l'intérieur, un son grave et insupportable se fit entendre à travers la plage et la forêt, Rayman se bouchant les oreilles, était sûr que ce grondement résonnait sur la colline de Kito, et les créatures de la forêt? Il ne voulait pas y penser, et pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir l'impression que l'une d'entre elle l'épiait encore, caché derrière les feuillages. Il en vit alors une jaillir sur la plage, il se mit une main sur les lèvres pour s'empêcher de crier, et se jeta instinctivement en arrière pour atterrir dans les buissons. Un frisson à la foi glacial et brûlant lui parcourut l'échine, Il tremblait de peur, il en avait des sueurs froides, il restait là, paralysé, craignant que la créature ne sente sa présence et ne se jette sur lui pour le dévorer. Il n'avait jamais eut aussi peur de toute sa vie et se demandait bien pourquoi, il semblait que la présence de ces monstres le rende complètement terrifié. Il mit un long moment pour se calmer, son cœur refusait de ralentir et se contractait frénétiquement chaque fois qu'une nouvelle créature sortait vivement de la forêt, La nausée le reprit soudain et il craignit de ne pas pouvoir se retenir cette fois, il était encore plus pâle qu'il ne l'était déjà. Ces monstres semblaient encore plus terrifiant en plein jour que la nuit. Mais Rayman remarqua quelque chose d'étrange, les créatures se mirent en un groupe serré devant le robot bipède qui les mena une par une, avec l'aide les perches électriques, dans la soute de la navette, elles montèrent docilement, trop docilement, celles qui grognaient se voyaient infliger une décharge électrique, Rayman en vit une boitiller, ses congénères ne cessaient de l'ennuyer, celle-ci avait du se faire prendre au piège du ravin. Apparemment, les créatures appartenaient bien à ces hommes mais ce qui intrigua le plus Rayman, c'était le symbole du navire, le même que celui de son père…

Griffin se tenait devant sa fenêtre, contemplant le lever du soleil, mais il semblait vouloir discerner quelque chose dans le lointain, comme un signe. Durant la matinée il avait préparé ses affaires, comme s'il s'apprêtait à partir. Il restait là devant la fenêtre de son usine à regarder vers la forêt, là où le soleil se levait. Il se demandait si Rayman fuyait toujours, et ce qu'il pouvait bien faire à ce moment, mais il ignorait qu'il observait en ce moment le signal qu'il attendait.

Lorsque toutes les créatures furent à l'intérieur de la navette Rayman se sentit mieux, mais il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises, le pilote du robot cria une phrase incompréhensible, et touts les vaisseaux s'ouvrirent les uns après les autres, des dizaines d'hommes plus terrifiants les uns que les autres sortirent, la majorité d'entre eux semblaient fait d'acier, comme des robots, d'autres ressemblaient à des hommes normaux, d'autres encore avaient des allures de monstres ou de lézards. Ils étaient habillés comme des marins, comme des pirates, pire encore, ils étaient lourdement armés, et semblaient tous excités à l'idée de pouvoir se défouler. Rayman commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter sur l'identité de ses hommes, et pensa un instant à Kito, une fraction de seconde et pourtant cela s'amplifia en lui comme un sombre pressentiment, les hommes étaient de plus en plus nombreux et formaient de petits groupes, comme une armée prête à l'attaque. Le pilote du robot hurla encore, mais cette fois si, Rayman distingua les mots attaque, forêt et colline… Il se releva vivement et compris qu'il devait retourner à Kito. Il n'y avait qu'une voie pour y aller, la forêt, mais lorsque Rayman se retrouva à nouveau devant cette masse noire, il sentit ses ténèbres l'envahir. Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait absolument rejoindre Kito. Alors il respira profondément et replongeât dans les ténèbres, à travers les arbres tortueux, formant des ombres sinueuses dans la lumière du jour. Il courut ainsi un bon moment, il se demanda même comment il faisait pour tenir encore debout, malgré la fatigue. La forêt était finalement plus petite qu'il le pensait, lorsqu'il parvint à la lisière des arbres et aperçu Kito, son cœur se mis à battre plus rapidement encore qu'il ne le faisait déjà, il lui semblât s'être absenté pendant des jours, mais une pensée gênante lui vint, comment pourrait-il faire croire à un village, qu'une armée entière d'étranges hommes armés allait passer à l'attaque? Peu importe, l'important était qu'il revoit sa mère. Il parcourut les terrains arides des champs desséchés et arriva vers sa maison, le cœur battant-il scrutât les environs, mais elle n'était pas là. Rayman se risqua vers la porte de chez lui, mais elle était fermée. Il lui fallait trouver sa mère car se serait la seul qui pourrait le croire. Il soupira profondément et se résilia à partir dans son village. Lorsqu'il parvint vers le fossé de la rivière, il trouva les lieux étrangement calmes, il y avait une atmosphère presque lugubre, Rayman n'y prêta pas attention et se concentra sur des voix s'approchant de lui. Il se cacha derrière des buissons bordant le chemin et attendit. Il reconnut les voix, il s'agissait de deux amies de sa mère, lorsqu'elles passèrent vers lui, il écouta attentivement leur conversation.

-«La pauvre, elle reste enfermée chez elle, depuis l'autre soir…»

-«De toute façon, il fallait bien que cela arrive un jour…ce garçon n'est pas normal, tout le monde le dit.»

Elles continuèrent leur chemin jusque dans les champs où elles s'éloignèrent encore. Sa mère serait donc chez lui? Pourtant la porte était fermée, il devait absolument la trouver avant que, FSHIIIIIIIIII!!! Un sifflement suraigu provint alors du ciel déchirant la morosité des lieux, Rayman réfléchis et décida finalement de se lever, peu importe si quelqu'un le voyait, il devait savoir ce qu'était ce bruit. Lorsqu'il regarda le ciel, il vit une chose incroyable, une traînée rouge sang parcourait un chemin sinueux à travers l'azur bleuté. Le projectile retomba lentement formant un arc rouge dans le ciel. Il émettait toujours un sifflement aigu et se rapprochait dangereusement de Kito. Kito…attaque, forêt, colline, Kito, Kito! Les hommes de la plage avaient l'intention d'attaquer, CRASH!!! La boule de feu s'écrasa sur l'une des maisons qui s'effondra lourdement, projetant un nuage de fumée noirâtre. D'autres colonnes rouges s'élevèrent à leur tour de la forêt, répandant leurs sifflements comme des cris stridents. Les villageois de Kito se regroupèrent autour de la maison détruite cherchant des survivants, mais les autres projectiles se crachèrent sur le village. Cette fois si tout le monde sortit, la foule hurlait de terreur et des vapeurs rouges s'élevaient de Kito. Tout le monde courait et criait, se réfugiant en bas de la colline, mais Rayman ne vit pas sa mère, il courut en direction de la foule, tant pis s'il se faisait remarquer, il monta jusque dans les rues, se bousculant aux villageois qui ne prêtaient même pas attention à lui.

«Bon sang mais où est-elle?!» Pensa Rayman, regardant dans les moindres recoins des ruines en flammes.

Il entendit alors un hurlement venant de la forêt, il se retourna et aperçu toute une armée chargeant vers son village, les hommes de fer avaient parcouru le trajet menant jusqu'à Kito, et les villageois pris au piège entre les flammes et les soldats enragés n'avaient d'autres choix que de se défendre. Les hommes armés traversèrent les champs en hurlant comme une violente vague venant s'écraser contre les rochers. Leurs cris résonnèrent dans la plaine et s'amplifièrent chaque seconde, témoignant de la sauvagerie sanguinaire qui émanait d'eux. Le choc fut d'une violence irréelle, les villageois furent durement touchés, mais étrangement les agresseurs ne tuèrent pas, ils se contentaient d'attacher les villageois entre eux par de lourdes chaînes, mais ils combattaient avec une telle barbarie que Rayman restait terrorisé devant ce spectacle effrayant et pensait qu'il vivait ses derniers instants, mais il sembla que le destin en avait décidé autrement. La foule hurlait, les pillards séparaient violemment les villageois, les femmes et enfants d'un côté, les hommes de l'autre et les blessés étaient entassés dans un groupe avec les vieillards.

Kito était en flamme, des flammes rouges, lorsque soudain Rayman entendit des cris affolés sortirent de l'enfer rougeoyant.

-«Ray! Ray!»

Rayman se retourna et vit sa mère sortir péniblement des décombres, une jambe en sang, l'autre ne suffirait pour l'aider à se dégager des débris incandescents.

-« MAMAN!!!» Cria Rayman

Mais un grincement attira son intention, les maisons s'effondraient les unes après les autres, chargeant encore plus l'atmosphère terrorisante d'impressionnantes explosions et d'éboulements de pierres brûlantes. Sa mère n'eut pas le temps de sortir à temps, les poutres en feu s'écrasèrent brutalement sur le sol. Rayman hurla à nouveau, se déchirant la voix à travers le vacarme de l'effondrement.

-«Reste pas là petit, c'est dangereux! «S'exclama Griffin, en l'attrapant au vol, lui évitant ainsi une volée de projectiles en flammes.

-«NAAAAAAAAAAANNN!!!!» Hurla à nouveau Rayman se débattant pour se libérer des mains de Griffin.

-«Lâchez-moi!Je dois l'aider!» Cria-t-il

Mais une autre ruine tomba, emmenant avec elle le dernier espoir de voir sa mère sortir des flammes. Rayman finit par se libérer et couru vers les décombres, mais une violente explosion le repoussa et une nouvelle vague de débris fusât dans les airs. Rayman se retrouva projeté à terre.

Ses yeux remplis de cendres et ses oreilles bouchées par la détonation n'avaient aucune importance, plus rien n'avait d'importance, maintenant il pouvait mourir, il s'en fichait, sa seule raison de vivre venait de s'éteindre comme une petite flamme soufflée par le vent. Tout s'arrêtait alors, il ne voulait plus voir ni entendre. Comment avait-il pu tomber aussi bas? Pourquoi tout avait changé aussi vite? Il faisait noir autour de lui, l'obscurité l'envahissait un peu plus chaque seconde, il avait l'impression de tomber dans un ravin sans fond, mais il n'y prêtait pas attention, il voulait simplement se laisser mourir dans la poussière. Baisser les bras? Non. Il ne voulait pas abandonner comme ça, il allait vivre, il allait survivre, il devait se battre pour elle. Son souvenir lui donnerait la volonté de se continuer sa route quoi qu'il arrive. Il devait se relever, respirer à nouveau, peu importe ce qu'il fera, il ne devra jamais retomber dans les ténèbres. 


	7. Embarquement sur le Leptys

Chap.7: Embarquement sur le Leptys.

Tout était sombre autour de lui il n'y avait pas un bruit, Rayman est seul dans le noir, il appelle mais personne ne répond, le silence règne et pourtant devant lui se dessine un éclair blanc, traversant les ténèbres, répandant une lumière étincelante.

-«Hé petit, réveille-toi!»

-«Quoi? …Qu'est-ce que…»

Rayman se réveille peu à peu de son long cauchemar, il ouvre lentement ses yeux d'un bleu ténébreux dans lequel se rétractent vivement de petites pupilles noires.

-«Hé petit, ça va?»

-«Haem…oui, …Je…» Bégaya Rayman avant de reconnaître Griffin à ses côtés «Hé! Qu'est-ce que, où est-ce qu'on est?!»

Il dévisagea le paysage, il était revenu sur la plage et les pillards entassaient un à un les villageois enchaînés dans les navettes qui étaient toujours posées là.

-«Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici? Qui sont ses hommes?» Continua-t-il affolé.

Griffin se tourna vers lui avec son habituel air sévère,

-«Calme toi blondint, et écoute-moi, les hommes que tu vois ici sont des pirates, la majorité sont des machines, l'autre moitié sont des créatures de guerre, et les derniers sont des hommes jugés bons à être de leur côté.»

Rayman se releva, et se dirigeât vers lui,  
-«Et vous, vous êtes quoi dans l'histoire? Pourquoi ne vous attaquent-ils pas?»

Griffin regarda l'armada de navires qui s'étendaient devant lui,

-«Regarde, tout ce que tu vois ici m'appartient, si ces hommes ne m'attaquent pas, c'est parce qu'ils sont sous mon commandement. Je suis le capitaine de tout ce que tu vois ici, moi-même sous les ordres de l'Amiral Thelonus, qui ne devrait pas tarder à se montrer d'ailleurs.»

Rayman regardait lui aussi les gigantesques vaisseaux que des navettes rejoignaient de temps à autre.

-«Pourquoi vous m'avez amené ici? Pourquoi je ne suis pas avec les autres ?» Demanda-t-il.

Griffin soupira, et prit un air plus agressif,

-«Ecoute petit, sois tu reste avec moi, sois tu fini en cage, harcelé par ces hommes.» Dit-il en désignant un groupe de pirates enragés.

-«Mais pourquoi?»

-«J'avoue que j'ai été impressionné par la manière dont tu as terrassé cet homme l'autre soir…c'était vraiment très fort.»

-«Je ne l'ai pas voulu!» Cria Rayman

-«Peu importe.» Reprit Griffin. «Si tu reste avec moi, je t'apprendrais à devenir un vrai pirate, et tu pourras développer ce pouvoir que tu as en toi…»

-«Je m'en fiche!» Répondit Rayman «Et ma mère?! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, je veux savoir!»

Dit-il en se jetant sur Griffin, le batelant de ses poings insignifiants, celui-ci le repoussa vivement est le jeta à terre.  
-«Ta mère est morte! Il faudra t'y faire…»

Hurla-t-il avant de se retourner pour voir Rayman revenir à la charge, il l'esquiva habilement ce qui l'envoya valser dans les buissons.

-«Les gamins…»

Après avoir longuement marché jusqu'aux navettes sans dire un mot, Rayman ne cessait de penser à ce qui lui arrivait. L'ivrogne, les créatures, Kito, l'invasion et sa mère. Il décida finalement d'engager la conversation pour se changer les idées.

-«Haem, heu, d'où ils viennent ces pirates?»

-«Boh, de partout et de nul part…» Répondit Griffin «Certains viennent de planètes conquises, d'autre encore viennent de Sahama, ou bien ils ont changé d'escadrons…»

-«Vous venez vraiment d'autres planètes?!» Demanda Rayman tout excité «Combien y en a?»

-«Des centaines, voir même plus…»

-«Et qu'est-ce que c'est Sahama?»

Griffin parut surprit, et s'arrêta même un instant.

-«Quoi Sahama, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est?!»

-«Heu, non…» Répondit Rayman en baissant les yeux.

-«Bon sang c'est vrai, tu n'as jamais quitté Kito» Dit Griffin en se passant une main sur son front. «Sahama est une ville immense, c'est la mère de tous les pirates. Ça fait douze ans que je n'y suis pas allé, J'ai hâte de quitter cette fichue planète pour y retourner.»

-«Ont va vraiment partir?»Demanda Rayman

-«Bien sûr!»S'exclama Griffin «Tu crois quand même pas qu'on va rester là?» Dit-il en reprenant sa route, mais il se retourna vers Rayman, car celui-ci ne l'écoutait plus, son regard était perdu par de là la forêt, vers Kito.

Il était de nouveau plongé dans de sombres pensées. Il allait partir et traverser les étoiles, son plus grand rêve allait se réaliser, et pourtant il avait un goût amer. Il devait partir, et ne plus jamais revoir Kito. Son village ne devait plus être qu'un tas de ruines calcinées à présent, mais sa gorge se resserrait lorsqu'il y pensait. Et puis la mort de sa mère le hantait un peu plus chaque seconde, il ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper quelques larmes en y repensant. Finalement, il aimait cet endroit, c'était chez lui, c'était sa maison. Il sentit une présence derrière lui, il se retourna et vit Griffin, celui-ci se pencha vers lui.

-«Ecoute petit, si tu reste avec moi, t'aura pas de problèmes, mais il faudra faire ce que je te dis. Ta mère est morte et tu es jeune, en plus tu dois embarquer aujourd'hui, c'est pour ça que je veux que tu sois fort, d'accord? Suis moi et tout ira bien.»

Rayman essuya ses yeux rouges et hochât rapidement la tête.

-«Aller viens blondint, ont a du travail»

Ils montèrent dans l'une des navettes, lorsque la porte se referma, Rayman etGriffin furent plongés dans la pénombre, entourés d'hommes et de créatures étranges, certains semblaient profondément endormi, d'autre regardaient Rayman en lui lançant des sourires effrayants. Celui-ci se cachait derrière Griffin, apeuré par les regards glauques que lui tendaient certains pirates défigurés. Le froid envahissait maintenant les lieus, Rayman n'avait jamais été aussi heureux d'être en compagnie de Griffin, car l'ambiance morne des lieus le rendait angoissé. Les moteurs de la navette se mirent en marche, un gaz irrespirable pénétra la cale, et le sol commençait à vaciller. Rayman s'assit dans un coin, et ferma les yeux, mais à peine le noir avait-il prit possession de lui, que l'image de sa mère et de son village lui venait en tête. Il ne parvenait pas à les oublier, il n'y parviendra peut-être jamais, puisqu'il s'agissait maintenant de ses deux souvenirs les plus précieux. Il glissa lentement sa main dans sa poche, et serra fort son morceau de tissu, sa douceur lui rappelait les soirées fraîches de Kito et sa mère. Les yeux entrouverts, le regard flou perdu dans le vague, il se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver maintenant. A peine eut-il le temps de l'imaginer, que la navette fut violemment secouée, ils avaient atterri. Rayman se leva, les moteurs coupés, le silence régnait à nouveau, seul les cris des pirates résonnant à l'extérieur de la navette se faisaient entendre.

Un rayon de lumière traversa les parois, le mur tomba laissant place au jour aveuglant. Les pirates avancèrent lentement sortant de la navette comme un troupeau de bétail. Quand ce fut à son tour, Rayman se sentit vraiment arraché de ses terres et avait l'impression d'avancer vers un nouveau monde. L'inconnu lui faisait peur. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il trouverait derrière ce mur de lumière. Mais lorsqu'il descendit la passerelle, il resta immobile, à regarder les alentours comme s'il venait de naître, tout était nouveau pour lui, et tout se résumait en un seul mot, immense. Rayman avait atterri en pleins milieux d'une cité miniature. Tous les pirates s'activaient à leur tâches, déchargeant tonneaux et caisses, dans un vacarme de bruits mécaniques, le pont résonnait de cris et d'appels, les cordages se hissaient d'un bout à l'autre du navire, et les hommes grimpaient sur les mâts, rejoignant le ciel. Les lieux étaient déroutants, on ne savait pas où regarder, c'était à peine si les pirates se marchaient dessus pour se frayer un passage, Rayman ne les aurait jamais imaginés aussi nombreux, c'était une vraie fourmilière, une foule d'hommes, de créatures repoussantes et de machines, s'en était effrayant, seul les voiles étaient rassurantes. Accrochées sur les mâts comme des fruits sur un arbre, elles étaient aussi nombreuses et blanches que les mouettes qui survolaient le navire, dansant gracieusement sur le vent. Même sur les mâts il y avait du monde, les pirates remontaient certaines voiles pour en déployer d'autre. Rayman fut ébahi par la vie qui se dégageait de cet endroit, chaque coin du pont était la scène d'une activité quelconque. Et puis il y avait cette odeur de sel, transportant une senteur marine dans l'air, une odeur de liberté, mélangeant une multitude de parfums différents.

Griffin vint vers Rayman et lui fit signe de descendre. Ils traversèrent le pont et mirent un bon moment pour atteindre l'autre bout. Il y avait là un grand bâtiment, comportant plusieurs portes. Rayman aperçut également sur le toit, quelques pirates discuter. Griffin se dirigeât vers la porte centrale, la plus grande, sur laquelle était écrit,

«Adm.Thelonus 5ème Escadron du LEPTYS»

Il posa sa main sur la poignée en métal et se retourna.

-«Attend moi là petit, j'en ai pour une minute.»

Il ouvrit la porte, et s'engouffra dans un couloir sombre. Rayman resta là, soudain prit par une sensation étrange, on venait de le laisser seul, dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas, et peu rassurant. Il s'assit parterre, entre la porte et une pyramide de tonneaux. Il observa les alentours, et entendit des couinements, il se leva et les cris réapparurent, ils semblaient provenir des tonneaux, Rayman s'allongea et regarda entre. Il n'y vit rien, mais lorsqu'il se releva, il y avait à ses pieds une petite souris, occupée à faire rouler une pomme le long du mur. Elle ne semblait pas faire attention à Rayman, trop prise dans son périple. Celui-ci l'observa un moment, elle était plutôt grande pour une souris normale, elle avait un pelage blanc et un petit museau noir et pointu. Rayman finit par poser volontairement son pied devant la pomme pour la bloquer. Après quelques efforts frénétiques pour avancer, la souris finit par s'arrêter et leva la tête pour croiser le regard de Rayman. Ils restèrent ainsi sans bouger, jusqu'à ce que Rayman s'agenouille et laisse la pomme sur place. La souris remua son museau et cligna des yeux dans un air interrogateur, puis elle remarqua le foulard de Rayman qui dépassait de sa poche. Elle entreprit de l'examiner de plus près.

-«Quoi, c'est ça que tu veux ?» Demanda Rayman.

A peine eut-il le temps de finir sa phrase, que la petite peste pris le morceau de tissu dans sa gueule et se sauva avec.

Griffin parcourut un petit couloir orné de plans de navires et d'armes accrochées aux murs en guise de décoration. Les parois rougeoyantes s'arrêtaient devant une porte en bois sur laquelle était gravé l'oiseau et les sabres croisés qu'il y avait sur le drapeau du navire. Griffin y frappa trois fois.

-«Entrez.» Répondit une voix âgée mais pleine de confiance.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant place à une grande pièce, dont l'un des murs comportait une baie vitrée, donnant vue sur l'océan. Devant ce mur, il y avait un large bureau, remplis de livres, de papiers et d'outils de travail. Au milieu de ces monticules de pages, ce tenait un homme, même s'il paraissait vieux, il semblait plutôt grand et sérieux, son regard perdu dans les lignes d'un livre, ses yeux d'un noir profond voyageaient sur les pages et son visage calme dégageait à la fois une certaine sévérité. Tout était silencieux dans la pièce, seul l'horloge qui indiquait onze heures quinze, accompagnait l'atmosphère d'un tic-tac régulier. Griffin s'éclairci la gorge afin de s'assurer que l'homme qu'il voulait voir, avait remarqué sa présence. Le vieil homme leva un sourcil, et ferma son livre.

-«Ha, Griffin. Alors, comment va mon second après toutes ces années?»

-«Comme le jour où vous m'avez laissé sur cette maudite planète.» Répondit Griffin sur un ton maussade.

-«Je vois, toujours aussi aimable…» Reprit le vieil homme en regroupant quelques pages blanches.

Griffin poussa un soupir de lassitude.

-«L'amabilité n'est pas une fonction requise dans la piraterie.»

L'homme eut un petit rire.

-«Non, vous n'avez vraiment pas changé.»

-«Vous non plus, Thelonus, toujours pris dans vos livres à ce que je vois.»

-«Hé bien voyez-vous, la lecture n'est pas requise dans la piraterie, et pourtant…»

-« Ca va, j'ai compris…»

-«Alors Griffin, auriez-vous donc perdus votre sens de l'humour sur cette planète?»

-«Non mais j'y ai trouvé le temps long, mon travail consistait à vérifier que notre plan marchait bien, pas à passer ma vie là-bas. Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas venus plus tôt?»

-«Quelques affaires à régler avec vous savez qui…»

-«Les Dragons Noirs?»

-«Ils devenaient trop irrespectueux de nos lois, et se permettaient de défier certains de nos supérieurs du conseil, qui ont pris la décision de leur retirer la plupart des missions. Et c'est encore plus désastreux depuis que Cervantes est devenus amiral.»

-«Cervantes?» Murmura Griffin, comme s'il s'agissait du nom d'un revenant.

-«Il se permet de faire ce qu'il lui plaît.» Reprit Thelonus. «Et va jusqu'à se moquer du grand Sargas lui-même, en traitant Maus d'invention chimérique.»

La nouvelle figea Griffin qui ne su quoi dire.

-«Il rassemble tous les hommes qu'il peut trouver dans le but de posséder la plus grande flotte, et le conseil soupçonne les raisons de cette décision. C'est pourquoi nous devons partir au plus vite, le conseil nous a demandé de suivre leurs actions et d'en faire un rapport régulier, cette mission doit être tenue secrète, bien sûr.»

Thelonus avait soudain prit un air beaucoup moins serein. Il parlait d'un ton plus dur, comme s'il tentait de faire passer un message à travers ce qu'il disait, c'était une de ses manies qu'il avait, de faire passer le fond de ses pensées de cette manière.

-«J'ai prit soin de garder vos appartements en état tel qu'ils étaient avant votre départ.» Continua-t-il.

-«Je me demande bien comment vous avez réussi à garder cet équipage en état sans mon aide.» Reprit Griffin.

-«Il suffit d'un peu de technique pour se faire obéir de n'importe qui…»

-«Surprenant…»

-«Je pense que vous n'avez pas perdu la main pour commander, capitaine Griffin.» Dit Thelonus.

-«Je ne vous décevrai pas…» Répondit Griffin en s'éloignant près de la porte.

-«Griffin…» Celui-ci se retourna de nouveau vers Thelonus.«Rester sur vos gardes, certaines choses changent dangereusement.»

Ces derniers mots imprégnèrent l'atmosphère des lieus d'un silence total. Griffin en resta même perplexe, et regarda longuement Thelonus, qui avait replongé dans son livre. Finalement, l'ambiance se fit effrayante et pesante, et Griffin décida de sortir. Il s'en alla, avec l'étrange sensation que bien des choses avaient changées durant son absence. Mais de là à en avoir le pressentiment qu'il allait de nouveaux croiser le plus irrespectueux des pirates de toute la flotte, cela ne présageait rien de bon. En arrivant devant la porte du couloir, il fut perturbé par un vacarme assourdissant accompagné de cris et de rires. Griffin posa sa main sur la poignée, lorsqu'un éclair lui traversa l'esprit, Rayman. Il ouvrit brusquement la porte, et découvrit un spectacle pitoyable, Rayman était ensevelit sous les tonneaux, dont la moitié roulaient à présent sur le pont, renversant au passage quelques pirates et de nombreux étalages. Quand le grondement des tonneaux roulant sur le sol cessa et que tout redevint à peu près calme. Rayman ouvrit un œil et aperçut Griffin le contemplant d'un air mécontent. Celui-ci croisa les bras, et soupira longuement pour indiquer le peu de patience qui lui restait. Rayman se releva et tituba jusqu'à lui.

-«Je, j'ai…» Bégaya-t-il en se tenant la tête.

Griffin ne dit rien et renforça son regard. Rayman sentit peser sur lui une honte qu'il ressentait régulièrement dans son village, lorsqu'il travaillait avec les autres.

-«Ecoute blondint.» Dit Griffin. «Je crois qu'il y a quelques trucs que tu dois apprendre pour rester sur ce navire.»Il se tourna et Rayman le suivit.«D'abord il faut absolument que tu évites les bêtises de ce genre, ensuite il faut que tu suives notre règlement qui est entre autre, de ne pas traîner dans certains endroits, comme la salle des machines, ou les cachots, sauf si tu as une autorisation.»

-«Des cachots?» Bredouilla Rayman.

-«Oui, et je te conseil de ne pas y traîner, il y a tout un tas de vieux cinglé et de créatures bizarres qui traînent là-bas, il faudra aussi que tu te trouve un coin pour dormir et rester quelques jours le temps de te faire à tes nouveaux collègues, et puis il ne faut jamais que tu tiennes tête à un pirate, plus tard tu feras ce que tu voudras, mais là, j'aimerai bien te garder entier. Ensuite, il faudra que tu reste avec moi, ce vaisseau est grand et tu peux facilement t'y perdre, et pour finir, il faudra que tu fasses tout ce que je te dis, d'accord?»

-« Ben ça, ça changera pas de d'habitude…» Dit Rayman qui se rattrapa vite de peur que Griffin l'aie entendu. «Hem, et y a combien de navire, heu, de vaisseaux en tout?» Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur le bord d'une grosse caisse, en regardant l'horizon.

-«Cinq.» Répondit Griffin. «Un vaisseau principal, nous y sommes, trois autres vaisseaux de combat, et une goélette.»

-«Une goélette?» Reprit Rayman.

-«Oui pourquoi?»

-«Heu…nan, pour rien, et comment il s'appelle ce navire?»

-«Ha, ça, tu as la chance d'être sur le plus fier navire de toute la flotte, le Leptys.»

-«Le Leptys?» Interrogea Rayman.

-«Oui, ça vient du nom d'un dieu.»

Rayman roula des yeux. Griffin s'en retourna et le laissa songeur dans un océan de questions, plus grand que celui qu'il regardait au même moment. Celui-ci sauta à terre et rejoignit Griffin.

-«Et comment ils fonctionnent ces vaisseaux? Leurs coques ne sont pas en bois n'est ce pas? Est-ce qu'ils volent vraiment?»

-«Ecoute petit, tu vas pas commencer avec tes questions, tu…»

-«Pardon M'sieur!» Dit un petit garçon, pas plus haut que Rayman, qui pensa filer vers la foule.

Griffin l'attrapa et le retourna sur place. Rayman pu mieux l'examiner à présent, il devait avoir à peu près son âge, les cheveux hérissés, d'une couleur noire variant parfois vers le rouge, ses yeux étaient ceux d'un petit garçon, deux immenses perles noires sur un visage déjà bien bronzé. Mais ils étaient étranges, comme deux parois insondables renfermant un esprit malveillant, caché derrière cette innocence enfantine. Ils faisaient peur.

-«Depuis quand les gamins traînent sur mon navire? » Dit Griffin.

Rayman se sentit gêné.

-«Votre navire?» Reprit l'enfant. «Vous êtes capitaine alors»  
-«Qu'est ce que tu me veux gamin?»

-«Je, je…, Miguel Del Lades!»

Griffin haussa un sourcil, fouillant dans ses souvenirs, cherchant le visage que lui évoquait ce nom. Il se souvint alors, d'un homme grand, mince, les cheveux aussi noirs que ses yeux, et un talent certain pour les techniques de navigations. En clair cela ne correspondait pas à l'enfant qu'il avait devant de lui.

-«Tu n'es pas Miguel De Lades n'est-ce pas?» Lui demanda-t-il.

-«Mon père! C'est mon père, moi je suis Tobias De Lades, son fils.»

-«Alors il avait bien raison» Reprit Griffin, «Il disait toujours que sont fils ferait partie de notre flotte, mais tu n'es pas un peu jeune non?»

-«Nan M'sieur, je connais tous les types de vaisseaux, les nœuds, les noms des voiles, et pis je sais la vitesse du vent la vitesse du navire, et je suis jamais perdu ici, je connais tous partout, même les cachots, et la salle des machines, et…»

-«Impressionnant, ton père aussi était bon, mais qui t'a autorisé à être ici?»

-«Thelonus M'sieur, J'ai une salle pour moi au deuxième niveau.»

Griffin regarda Rayman du coin de l'œil.

-«Dit donc petit, ça te dérangerais pas de partager ta chambre un moment?»

-«Nan M'sieur.»

-«Bon, petit essaye de pas faire trop de dégâts, si tu as besoin de moi je suis au premier niveau…» Dit Griffin en s'éloignant dans les méandres de la foule. 


	8. J'ai 8 ans, je suis pirate

Chap.8 : J'ai huit ans, Je suis pirate.

Rayman resta là, un frisson lui parcouru l'échine, puis un instant, il observa Tobias qui vint vers lui avec les yeux d'un enfant remplis de curiosité. Il n'était pas grand, et pourtant il y avait déjà sur son visage les traits tirés du travail. Ses vêtements trop grand pour lui étaient tachés de graisse ainsi que ses joues rougies par la chaleur. Seul demeuraient encore intacts ses yeux d'enfant. Rayman avait vraiment l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu, tous sur Tobias lui était familier, oui, il avait réellement l'impression de se regarder dans un miroir.

Tobias avançait doucement vers Rayman, celui-ci préféra regarder ailleurs. En fait, ils s'observaient tous les deux, curieux l'un de l'autre, sans pour autant le montrer. Puis finalement après quelques coups d'œil vif, Tobias engagea la conversation.

-« Alors, d'où tu viens-toi ? »

Rayman ne sut quoi répondre, c'était la première fois qu'on lui adressait la parole de cette manière, à part sa mère. Mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui posait cette question, lui-même se la posait tous les jours et n'en avait jamais eu la réponse. Mais il y avait ce ton dans sa voix, un peu d'hésitation voir même de la peur, mais il en résultait aussi une envie de réponse, comme toutes les questions d'ailleurs, mais qui cachait quelque chose d'autre, comme si cette question était un moyen pour lui de contourner ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Alors Rayman voulut lui répondre, pour la première fois, il voulait parler à quelqu'un, sans vraie raison, juste comme ça, juste parler.

-« De Kito. »

-« D'où ? » Reprit Tobias en fronçant un sourcil.

-« Heu, d'en bas. »

Rayman fit un geste vif de la tête en direction de la forêt, qui d'ici ne formait plus qu'une tâche verdâtre. Il n'en attendait pas plus de Tobias, mais celui-ci continua.

-« Pourquoi t'es comme ça ? »

Rayman eu instant peur, mais décida quand même de lui répondre.

-« Je ne sais pas, j'ai toujours été comme ça. »

-« C'est vrai ? C'est marrant. » Reprit Tobias avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

-« Des fois c'est pas très drôle non plus… »

-« Enfin je veux dire, que c'est pas tout le temps qu'on voit des gens comme toi, moi je suis petit, tout le monde me marche dessus et personne ne fait attention à moi, mais maintenant ont est deux alors ça ira mieux. »

Rayman ressentit quelque chose d'étrange qui le remplit chaleureusement, comme un soulagement.

-« Mais un jour, » Continua Tobias « Je serai le plus grand pirate des treize flottes. »

-« Pirate ? » Demanda Rayman.

-« Ouais ! T'en est pas un toi ? »

-« Ben heu…nan. »

-« Ha bon ? T'es un esclave alors ? Ou un pêcheur ? Un messager peut-être ? »

Rayman ne saisit pas, puisqu'il ignorait lui-même pourquoi Griffin l'avait gardé jusque là, et puis il se rappela, son pouvoir, Griffin voulait l'entraîner. Il était inutile d'attirer l'attention, Rayman contourna donc le sujet.

-« Ha, heu…Bien sûr ! Griffin va m'apprendre plein de trucs sur, la piraterie ! »

-« Ha cool ! » Reprit Tobias

-« Cool ? »

-« Ouaip ! Comme ça on s'entraînera ensemble ! »

-« Ha ouais… »

-« Au fait, comment tu t'appelle ? »

-« Heu, Rayman »

-« Tobias ! Allez viens, je vais te montrer ma chambre, essaye de me suivre et de pas te perdre ! »

Ils parcoururent une dizaine de mètres en longeant les rebords du navire. Lorsque Tobias s'arrêta près d'un tas de filets de pêche verdâtres.

-« Tu verras, ici c'est trop bien ! Mais c'est grand aussi, alors je vais te faire visiter. »

Rayman regarda autour de lui. En effet, il ne connaissait rien, il avait bien besoin de quelqu'un pour lui apprendre comment se repérer.

-« D'accord, on commence par où ? »

-« Ben, ici. Là, tout ce que tu vois c'est le pont, il s'y passe plein de trucs, personnellement, » Dit Tobias avec une voix plus discrète, « Moi je viens pour les bagarres entre pirates… »

-« Des bagarres ? » Demanda Rayman.

-« Ouais, des combats, mais c'est rare parce qu'il y a des pirates qui sont chargés d'éviter ça…Haem, bon, le pont c'est là qu'on décharge tout ce que l'on trouve dans les villages, ou qu'on achète… »

-« Que vous trouver, que vous piller plutôt… » Reprit Rayman.

-« Ouais, si tu veux. Mais tout ce qu'il y a ici, c'est qu'une toute petite partie du vaisseau ! » Continua Tobias en se lançant dans la foule.

Rayman le suivit, durant sa course, il ne savait pas ou regarder, la diversité des visages l'effrayait, car certains étaient vraiment repoussant. Sans parler des odeurs infectes qui serpentaient dans l'air. Finalement, il retrouva Tobias au centre du pont. Rayman vint vers lui tout essoufflé. Il y avait là une espèce de trappe immense par laquelle sortaient et rentrait sans cesse des dizaines de pirates.

-« Hé ben, t'en a mis du temps ! » Reprit Tobias. « Maintenant regarde bien ! »

Il prit la main de Rayman qui faillit tomber en avant. L'entrée était grande et pourtant ils étaient forcés de raser les murs pour se frayer un passage.

-« T'en fait pas pour l'odeur, après une semaine t'y fera même plus attention. » Dit-il à Rayman qui se bouchait le nez avec sa main.

Ils marchaient sur une large passerelle en métal qui descendait tristement dans les ténèbres. Finalement, ils arrivèrent dans les entrailles du vaisseau. C'était encore plus grand que Rayman ne l'aurait imaginé, au-dessus de lui, la lumière du jour s'affaiblissait, car plus il descendait, plus les ténèbres l'entouraient. Ils marchaient sur un immense pont en bois et en métal qui descendait peu à peu tout au fond d'un gouffre gigantesque. Les parois colossales étaient longées d'une passerelle surplombant le vide, et tous les 3 mètres il y avait une porte, ou parfois un couloir qui débutait vers on ne sait où. L'aspect des lieus était orangé, sans doute à cause des reflets de la lumière sur le métal omniprésent dans les murs et dont la moindre architecture était faite.

-« Tout en bas c'est la salle des machines et les cachots, il y a trois niveaux, moi je suis au deuxième, il faut qu'on descende encore. » Reprit Tobias.

Sa voix sembla résonner continuellement sur une infinité de murs. Rayman observa les alentours, il y avait très peu de monde ici, sans doute parce que tout les pirates étaient sur le pont. Il ne voyait autours de lui que des passerelles et des portes, les seuls hommes qu'il voyait se promenaient avec des sacs qu'ils portaient sur leurs dos. Mais le plus surprenant était ce qui les suivait, des femmes. Non, il ne rêvait pas, il y avait bien des femmes qui marchait aux côtés des hommes pirates.

-« Heu…Tobias ? » Demanda timidement Rayman.

-« Ouais ? »

-« Qui c'est les femmes là-bas ? »

-« Ho ça…Heu, ben ça doit être des esclaves… »

Rayman les regarda une dernière fois, avant que le sol du premier niveau ne lui passe devant le nez et ne devienne le plafond du deuxième. Devant Rayman se profila un second niveau obscur, il était même éclairé par des lampadaires accrochés au plafond, certains grésillaient péniblement, et d'autres ne marchaient plus, se balançant tristement dans l'ombre. A par ça il ressemblait au premier niveau.

-« Voilà, nous on est au premier étage du deuxième niveau, OK ? »

Rayman acquiesça tout en observant les lieus. Il entendait des cris parfois, des cris qui venaient d'au-dessus, qui résonnaient jusque là où on ne pouvait plus voir. Et puis il y avait d'autres bruits, qui venaient d'en dessous, des bruits qui faisaient peur, des bruits que Rayman n'avait jamais entendus, ou presque, peut-être dans l'usine où tout était sombre, sale, et froid. Mais cet endroit était différent, il était sombre, sale, froid et faisait peur. Une myriade de sons métalliques résonnaient chaque fois qu'un homme approchait, encore un robot sans doute. Et puis il y avait un grondement incessant qui provenait des parois de la galerie, comme le grognement d'un monstre caché.

Rayman suivit Tobias, ils quittèrent la large passerelle qui continuait sa descente vers les ténèbres. Ils passèrent dans un couloir sombre et humide, comportant une dizaine de portes. Certaines étaient en piteux état, elles affichaient une teinte rouillée et ne fermaient plus. Tobias s'arrêta au fond du couloir, Rayman distingua une forme noire sur le mur, c'était une autre porte, Si Tobias ne s'était pas arrêté, il ne l'aurait même pas remarquée, contrairement aux autres, elle était en bois et semblait en bon état.

-« On y est. » Dit Tobias avec une touche de fierté.

Il ouvrit lentement la porte.

-« Voilà ma chambre. »

Rayman resta sur le seuil de la porte, n'osant pas rentrer alors que Tobias c'était déjà affalé sur un gros matelas poussiéreux.

-« Ben rentre, tu vas pas rester là toute la journée ! » Dit celui-ci.

Rayman sortit de ses pensées, et fit un pas. Dès la seconde ou il eut passé l'entrée, il sentit une odeur de vieux bois et d'humidité. Le métal des murs contrastait avec les poutres soutenant le plafond, ce qui étonna le plus Rayman, se fut la seule petite fenêtre qui était un hublot crasseux au-dessus du lit de Tobias. Il faisait donc très sombre et Rayman eut du mal à distinguer la silhouette des vieux meubles au fond de la pièce. Il y avait une vielle armoire, et une table accompagnée de chaises rangées le long du mur. Rayman avança encore, le sol à la fois en acier et en bois émettait d'étranges sons à chacun de ses pas. Tobias se releva et resta assis sur le rebord de son matelas.

-« C'est pas génial, en plus les pirates d'ici arrêtent pas de se disputer, la dernière fois, ils ont explosé la lampe du couloir, maintenant on a plus de lumière… »

Rayman le regarda un instant, un mince sourire se dessina sur sa joue.

-« Nan, c'est très bien. » Dit-il, avec un regard perdu vagabondant au hasard dans les recoins de la pièce.

-« Il faudra te trouver un lit et des couvertures. » Reprit Tobias.

Rayman le remarqua alors, Tobias avait un léger accent quand il parlait. Le son de sa voix semblait changer par moments, elle paraissait déformée. Mais pas en mal, ce n'était pas gênant, c'était amusant, comme si ses mots se retournaient et roulaient avant de sortir. Alors sa curiosité prit le dessus.

-« Et toi, d'où est-ce que tu viens ? »

-« Moi ? » Reprit Tobias qui fut surpris que cette question vienne se glisser dans le sujet des couvertures. Mais il répondit quand même. « Heu…De loin, une planète que les pirates appellent **Solar 3**. Il paraît que c'est un monde super beau, avec beaucoup d'eau. »

-« Il paraît ? » Reprit Rayman « Tu veux dire que tu ne la jamais vu ? »

Tobias baissa son regard vers le sol, et continua sur un ton plus lent.

-« Mes grands-parents sont originaires de ce monde, moi je suis née à Sahama. Presque tout le monde parle la langue de Solar 3 là-bas, parce que les dirigeants de Sahama sont originaires de cette planète, Ils venaient d'un de ses pays et ont fait un marché avec les pirates. »

-« Tu veux dire que tu parle deux langues ? » S'exclama Rayman.

-« Heu…Ouais. »

Rayman resta un instant encore, à observer les lieux, alors que de nouvelles questions se formaient dans sa tête. Tobias mit pied à terre et se dirigea vers la porte.

-« Viens, Je vais te montrer la grande salle. »

Ils retournèrent près de la grande passerelle. Les pirates étaient plus nombreux qu'avant. Tobias marchait près de la barrière qui surmontait le vide, en bas, une foule d'hommes et de robots parcouraient les lieux. Certains montaient d'autre descendaient, ou se dirigeaient vers les parois de la galerie, longeaient une passerelle et s'engouffraient dans un couloir sombre. Vu d'en haut, c'était une vraie fourmilière. Tobias et Rayman marchèrent sur un petit pont suspendu pour atteindre la grande passerelle qui traversait la pièce et qui continuait sa descente dans les ténèbres. Une fois arrivé, Tobias descendit lentement la passerelle.

-« Hé ! Mais on a pas le droit ! » S'exclama Rayman. « C'est le troisième niveau par-là ! »

-« T'inquiètes pas, ont va pas vers les machines, y a rien d'intéressant là-bas, et surtout pas vers les cachots, surtout avec ce qui y rôde en ce moment… »

-« Qu'est ce qui y rôde ? » Demanda Rayman, soudain très curieux.

-« Ben ça fait deux ou trois semaines qu'y a un monstre qui se balade là-bas… »

-« Quel genre de monstre ? »

-« Ont dit que c'est un de nos siffleurs. »

-« Vos quoi ? » Reprit Rayman.

-« Ben c'est les Azguls, tu sais les gros lézards ? »

Rayman ravala sa curiosité pour laisser place à un sentiment de peur. Il était sur le même bâtiment que ces créatures et l'une d'entre elles était en liberté.

-« Ha, ouais j'en ai déjà vu. » Répondit-il.

-« C'est vrai ? T'en as vu de près ? »

-« De trop près… » Dit Rayman gêné.

Ils descendirent lentement dans le noir, les lumières devenaient rouges, et il faisait de plus en plus froid. Ils parvinrent finalement à la fin de la passerelle, devant une immense porte. Tobias s'en approcha, saisit la poignée en fer et la poussa. La porte s'ouvrit, une lumière vive déchira l'obscurité, le silence fut rempli de cris lointains et une odeur de vieux vin et de fumée vint à ses narines. Rayman avança et n'en cru pas ses yeux, il se trouvait sur une passerelle longeant les parois d'une galerie immense remplie de tonneaux, de tables d'une longueur infinie et de pirates, il y en avait encore plus que sur le pont, ou était-ce justement ceux qu'il avait vu là haut ? Il n'en était pas sûr. Il s'avança et se pencha sur les barrières en fer , au-dessous de lui se présentait une foule de monde, il y avait des hommes, des pirates, des créatures à la peau verdâtre, et même des femmes qui servaient les pirates assoiffés. Rayman était curieux. Ce qu'il voyait là l'attirait, comme si quelque chose le poussait à se fondre dans ce nouveau monde, qu'il devait absolument découvrir. Tobias et lui descendirent un escalier en métal qui longeait l'un des murs. Les ombres des pirates se profilaient sur leurs visages, ainsi que la lumière des flammes d'un grand lustre accroché au plafond qui éclairait une partie de la pièce. Tobias entraîna Rayman jusqu'au fond de la galerie, en slalomant à travers les tables et les pirates. Ils croisèrent même un groupe de femmes qui leurs lancèrent des sourires attendrissant. Rayman remarqua qu'elles possédaient toutes le même médaillon, un morceau de cuir autour du coup avec une pièce en métal sur laquelle était marqué le symbole du Leptys. Mais il détourna son regard vers une espèce de bar enfoui entre deux pyramides de tonneaux. Ils s'en approchèrent, et Rayman découvrit un homme au crâne rasé, brillant grâce au lumière derrière lui. C'était un homme grand, mince et qui remplissait des verres de vin, que les pirates s'empressaient de boire.

-« Salut ! » Dit Tobias en s'asseyant sur l'un des tabourets en bois.

L'homme leva un œil et tourna sa tête que Rayman avait du mal à distinguer dans l'ombre.

-« Ha, Tobias. Tu as été porter les sacs ? »

-« Ouais M'sieur. »

-« Bien, j'en ai d'autre qu'il faudrait que tu emmènes au vieux Ginzo il doit être dans la remise… »

L'homme cessa de parler, son regard fixé sur Rayman qui était occupé à comprendre le fonctionnement d'une machine à café. Rayman leva alors sa tête, persuadé qu'on l'observait. Il fut alors effrayé par ce visage au-dessus de lui, sa moitié était en fer et l'un de ses yeux brillait d'un vert lumineux, ce n'était pas un œil, ou du moins pas un vrai, Rayman en était sûr.

-« Wao ! » Chuchota Rayman sans le vouloir.

-« C'est un nouveau. » Reprit Tobias. « Heu…il nous faudrait quelques affaires pour lui…tu sais pas où… »

L'homme se tourna alors vers ses bouteilles et en déboucha une.

-« Et bien tu pourrais demander à Ginzo justement, il pourrait te trouver quelque chose dans la remise. »

-« Ok. » Reprit Tobias en prenant un sac sur son dos. « Prend l'autre. » Dit-il à Rayman, celui-ci souleva comme il put le sac de toile, qui était horriblement lourd.

Tobias passa par une entrée dans le mur et continua dans un couloir sombre. Rayman le suivit, heureux, il semblait qu'il avait trouvé quelque chose de rare, que l'on appelle « ami ».


	9. Chute dans les méandres du diable

Chap.9 : Chute dans les méandres du Diable.

Alors qu'ils avançaient dans une obscurité insondable, Rayman commençait à se fatiguer rapidement, le sac qu'il portait était lourd comme s'il était rempli de plomb et son dos se courbait à chaque pas. Il n'y avait pas de lumière ici, il ne distinguait devant lui que la petite silhouette de Tobias qui marchait devant lui. Porter des sacs était une chose pénible, il le savait maintenant, mais pourquoi devaient-ils faire ça ? Il se décida à l'interroger.

-« Hé Tobias, qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ce sac ? »

-« De la nourriture je crois…deux sacs de nourriture et un de cartouches de fusil… »

-« De quoi ! » S'exclama Rayman en se redressant brusquement, son sac tomba sur le sol dans un bruit métallique.

-« Ha, tu as celui avec les cartouches… » Reprit Tobias.

-« Pourquoi tu dois porter des sacs aux pirates ? »

-« Ben c'est…haem… » Tobias s'éclairci la voix comme pour éviter la question. « Ben c'est un travail important pour heu… »

-« Pour ceux qui ont enfreint le règlement… »

Tobias s'arrêta net, et Rayman se figeât en apercevant sortir de l'ombre une énorme carcasse de machine.

-« Comment tu vas Tobias ? »

Une carcasse qui parle ? Rayman se concentra sur la forme de la machine devant lui.

-« Ha tu t'es fait un copain à ce que je vois. »

Rayman en était sûr, cette voix avec une résonance métallique provenait bien de la chose devant lui, il s'agissait sans doute d'un robot.

-« Ouais c'est heu… » Reprit Tobias avant de se faire couper la parole par le pirate.

-« Un nouveau ! Comme si ont avait pas assez de gamin sur ce navire ! Thelonus veut notre mort ! » Brailla-t-il en fixant Rayman. « Moi à ça place… »

-« Heu...excuser-moi mais heu…j'ai vos commandes… » Reprit Tobias.

De sont côté, Rayman avait abandonné son attention car il avait aperçu une tâche blanche bouger dans l'ombre d'un couloir, il se retourna et vit que Tobias était occupé par le pirate qui ne cessait de crier. Il s'approcha du couloir et reconnu la souris y compris ce quelle tenait dans sa gueule. Il se précipita dessus, la souris l'aperçu et fila dans les escaliers en face d'elle. Rayman arriva tellement vite qu'il en rata la première marche et tomba au milieu d'un groupe de pirates enragés. Il n'eut pas le temps d'écouter les grognements métalliques qui retentissaient dans la pièce, qu'il traversait déjà la pièce en direction d'un autre couloir légèrement éclairé par des ampoules orangés qui sortaient du plafonds. Rayman courut aussi vite qu'il le pouvait certain que la souris qu'il poursuivait était passé par-là puisqu'il n'y avait aucune autre issue. Finalement, il parvint dans une embouchure sombre, trop sombre à son goût, mais il lui sembla distinguer un couinement. Il continua donc, persuadé qu'il allait enfin mettre la main sur la petite créature blanchâtre. Mais il semblait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, il décida de rebrousser chemin. C'est vrai, après tout ce n'était qu'un morceau de chiffon, un bout de tissu inutile, son seul souvenir de Kito.

« C'est vrai, j'ai huit ans, je suis grand et j'ai pas besoin d'un morceau de chiffon… »

**CRAC ! **Le sol se brisa sous ses pieds, il se sentit basculer en arrière, un nuage de poussière et de morceaux de bois l'ensevelissaient tendit qu'il chutait dans le vide, avant de heurter le sol.

Il resta inconscient, le visage enfoui dans les débris, et son corps recouvert de poussière était étendu sur les planches de bois fendues. Cette chute ne l'arrangea pas.

« Trois fois en une journée, un record… » Pensa-t-il en se relevant.

Il tentait de reprendre ses esprits et leva la tête pour observer le trou béant au-dessus de lui. Lorsqu'il regarda autour de lui pour discerner l'endroit ou il était, il ne vit rien, seul les ténèbres l'entouraient. Il n'y avait pas une trace de lumière, à part l'ouverture au-dessus de lui par laquelle un mince semblant de jour passait. Il ne pouvait remonter, il se résilia donc à avancer dans l'ombre comme un aveugle. Cet endroit était peu rassurant, et surtout glacial, Rayman commença à prendre conscience de la gravité de la situation lorsqu'il sentit sous ses doigts de longs barreaux en fer, il était possible que ce soit les cachots, et si c'était le cas, ils étaient étonnamment vides. Il n'y avait personne et l'air était imprégné d'une horrible odeur, ça sentait la viande séchée et le vieux cuir. Rayman continuait d'avancer, tout un tas d'idées désagréables lui passaient par la tête, il lui sembla entendre un grincement, non loin de lui, un frisson lui parcouru l'échine. Mais il fut rassuré lorsqu'il aperçut de la lumière lointaine au fond d'un couloir. Il marchait de plus en plus vite en laissant glisser ses doigts sur les murs humides et poisseux, par moment il s'écartait des barreaux de peur que quelque chose ne l'attrape. Il entendit de nouveau un craquement derrière lui. Dans cette situation le moindre son le faisait tressaillir de peur, même sa propre respiration le mettait mal à l'aise. Rayman se retourna apeuré, mais continuait instinctivement de marcher, les bruits s'enchaînaient comme des pas, avec le même son caractéristique des griffes sur le sol. La peur au ventre, Rayman tomba en arrière et recula vivement, les yeux toujours fixés sur ce qui arrivait devant lui. Lorsqu'il aperçut deux points rouges dans noir, il ne se fit pas prier et reconnu vite de qu'elle créature il s'agissait, il rampait de plus en plus vite, la respiration haletante, ses mains cherchaient frénétiquement le moindre objet pouvant lui être utile.

« N'importe quoi, un couteau, une arme à feu…. »

Ses mains fouillaient désespérément le sol derrière lui, lorsqu'il sentit un mur de métal froid dans son dos.

« C'est finit. »

Rayman leva la tête et vit qu'il s'agissait d'un monticule de fer, il grimpa dessus et se cala contre la paroi.

« Ha génial, comme pirate j'aurai une la carrière la plus courte de l'histoire…Capitaine Rayman, celui qui à vécu trois heure… »

Pendant une fraction de seconde il sentit un froid glacial l'envahir et une foule d'images se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il sentit son corps se vider, comme s'il se couchait par terre, mais ce n'était pas une impression, il tombait vraiment à nouveau ! Il percuta une paroi lisse et froide, puis il continua de glisser, il tentait de s'agripper mais aucune prise ne s'offrait à lui. Au passage, il sentit une odeur immonde qui semblait s'amplifier à mesure qu'il avançait. Il aperçut devant lui la fin du tunnel, qui se terminait par une paroi en métal, mais à sa surprise, il traversa celle-ci et se fit projeter dans un tas d'ordures puantes.

A peine eut-il le temps de se relever qu'il fut assailli par une bande de gamins plus jeunes que lui qui l'ensevelirent sous une tonne de couvertures, Rayman se débattait vivement et commençait à étouffer, il entendait de nombreux cris dans lequel il entendit un hurlement de victoire.

-« Je l'ai ! Je l'ai ! J'ai attrapé le monstre ! »

Rayman sentit le poids de quelqu'un sur lui et des petits poings le martelant fermement. Il se redressa vivement, et eu le temps d'apercevoir de la lumière, avant que l'on ne referme le couvercle de la benne à ordure dans laquelle il était. Il se retrouva à nouveau dans le noir accompagné d'une petite fille qui hurlait de toute sa voix.

Dans la pièce, les enfants qui l'avaient attaqué se tenaient autour de la poubelle ne sachant que faire, lorsqu'une jeune femme apparue dans tous ses états.

-« Mais qu'est ce qui ce passe ici ! »

-« Ly est enfermée dans la poubelle avec le monstre ! » Répondit l'un des enfants.

-« Quoi ? » Reprit-elle.

Les enfants autours de la poubelle se tenaient prêts, ils étaient impatients de savoirs ce qui venait de leur arriver par le conduit des ordures. Les oreilles aux aguets, ils écoutaient attentivement ce qu'il se passait, ils reconnaissaient bien la voix de la petite fille qui donnait de toute sa voix en criant après Rayman.

-« Vas-t'en ! Aux secours ! »

**DING ! **

**-« **Haïe ! Mais t'es malade ! »

Cria celui-ci alors qu'il venait de se faire attaquer par une vieille barre de fer.

-« Ça suffit oui ! Je suis pas un monstre ! Enfin…heu…haïe… » Continua-t-il en se passant une main sur sa quatrième bosse de la journée.

Il chercha la petite fille dans le noir, attrapant au passage des objets durs et gluants dont il préféra ignorer le véritable aspect. Il saisit alors l'un de ses poignets, puis l'autre.

-« Lâche-moi ! Aux secours Jenaaaaaa ! »

-« Arrête ! Calme toi je vais pas te faire de mal ! »

Mais avant que Rayman n'aie pu terminer sa phrase, une lumière lui brûla les yeux, il aperçut brièvement une tignasse violetée disparaître derrière la paroi de fer. La nuit revint aussitôt, lorsque le couvercle retomba violemment, heureusement que Rayman s'était baissé…Il écoutait à présent les enfants parler.

-« Il est dedans ! »

-« Ça va Ly ? »

-« Qu'est ce qui a là dedans ? » Reprit la jeune femme.

-« Ouvre pas Jena ! C'est le monstre du cachot ! »

-« Combien de fois je vais vous répéter qu'il n'y a pas de monstre ici ! » Répondit celle-ci en ouvrant au large le couvercle de la poubelle.

Tous les enfants retinrent leurs respirations.

-« Je vais vous montrer. » Reprit Jena, « C'est…qu'est ce que… »

Rayman crut apercevoir la silhouette de sa mère, mais ce n'était pas possible, et pourtant elle lui ressemblait tellement. Il lui lança un regard si innocent que Jena fut plongé un moment dans les abysses profond de ses yeux.

-« Quelle adorable petite créature, viens , approche… »

Rayman sortit timidement de la poubelle sous les yeux ébahis des enfants qui le regardaient sous tous les angles. Une foule de murmures parcoururent la pièce mais Rayman n'en fut guère gêné. Il avait l'habitude de cela, mais là c'était tout un autre monde qui devait se familiariser à son physique peu ordinaire, et les paroles de Jena l'avaient touché. « Adorable petite créature » ? Il croisa de nouveau son regard et celle-ci se pencha vers lui. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et une peau mâte, Rayman compris qu'il avait reconnu sa mère dans ses yeux, elle possédait des yeux vers comme elle.

-« Quel est ton nom ? » Lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

-« Heu…Rayman… »

-« D'où est ce que tu viens ? »

-« J'étais là haut est je suis tombé à travers le plancher… » Répondit celui-ci avec une voix tremblante.

-« Quoi, tu étais tout seul, là haut, dans les cachots ? »

-« Ben j'y suis tombé par accident… »

-« Ray ! »

La voix de Tobias surgit de la pièce.

-« Je te cherche partout ! T'es malade d'aller dans la vieille remise ! »

Jena roula des yeux.

-« Tobias…c'est pas étonnant , autant lui confier sa propre tête il serait capable de la perdre… »

-« Ben justement ! Devine ce que ça a failli me coûter de demander de l'aide aux pirates de garde ! » Reprit Tobias.

-« Des pirates de garde ? » Demanda Rayman.

-« Ouais ! Ils m'ont dit qu'ils t'avaient vu filer vers la vieille remise, et comme ils ont pas pu t'attraper, ils ont voulu se défouler sur moi.. Alors évite de partir n'importe où. »

En guise de réponse, Rayman baissa les yeux vers le sol, et balaya ensuite d'un regard inquiet la foule qui se tenait autour de lui. »

-« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es en sécurité ici. » Reprit Jena.

En sécurité ? Comment pouvait-il être en sécurité dans un endroit pareil ? Le simple fait de regarder la paroi par laquelle il était arrivé et d'imaginer ce qui si trouvait derrière, lui donnait des frissons. Mais en y regardant de plus près, il vit que les enfants qu'il avait en face de lui était tous de races différentes, et ne semblait pas s'en soucier, ce qu'il trouvait bien étrange.

-« Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? » Lui demanda Jena.

-« Pour dormir… » Reprit Tobias.

-« D'accord, attend moi là, j'en ai pour une minute. »

Puis elle partit dans une pièce voisine. A peine eut-elle passé l'entrée, que les enfants formèrent un cercle serré autour de Rayman, et le harcelèrent de questions, l'un lui demanda même s'il n'avait pas aperçut le monstre des cachots, il ne su quoi répondre là-dessus et préféra lui dire qu'il n'avait rien vu. Tapie dans l'ombre, la petite fille aux cheveux violets, se décida à l'approcher, poussée par la curiosité.

-« Mais laisser-le ! Il a rien vu ! » Cria-t-elle.

-« Qu'est que t'en sais ? » Lui répondit l'un enfants les plus étranges, qui possédait une peau verdâtre striée de bleu, avec une chevelure de la même couleur.

-« Parce que si c'était le cas, il serait mort. »

Les cheveux de l'enfant semblèrent s'ébouriffer comme une crête, dans un sentiment de frustration. Rayman fut aussi surpris que lui et tenta de mieux discerner la fillette qui sortait de l'ombre. Elle s'appelait Ly, et possédait sans doute les cheveux les plus longs et les plus beaux que Rayman n'ai jamais vu. Elle possédait de grands yeux violets comme sa chevelure, et semblait fixer Rayman, comme si elle l'observait à son tour.

-« Voilà, je crois que ça suffira » Dit Jena en revenant de l'autre pièce.

Elle portait avec peine un matelas sur lequel était posé des couvertures et un oreiller. « Aide-moi à porter tout ça. » Demanda-t-elle à Tobias.

Celui-ci s'exécuta, Rayman prit les couvertures, et sortit, en croisant une dernière fois le regard de Ly, qu'il vit s'effacer derrière la porte.


	10. Le petit ange et les enfants perdus

Chap. 10 : Le petit ange et les enfants perdus.

Lorsqu'ils furent remontés dans la chambre de Tobias, Jena installa le lit de Rayman avec l'aide de celui-ci. Quand elle eut terminée elle s'essuya les mains dans son tablier en regardant Rayman d'un air grave.

-« Tobias » Dit-elle soudainement, « Vous viendrez à huit heure, tu auras le temps de lui faire visiter les lieux ? »

Celui-ci hochât la tête, mais Rayman semblait voir qu'il se passait quelque chose. Après le départ de Jena, il lui tendit un regard interrogateur.

-« T'en fait pas. » Reprit Tobias, « Ca fera quelqu'un de plus à table c'est tout… »

-« C'est pas grave j'ai l'habitude… »

Rayman lança son regard sur le sol, il ne voulait pas être un poids pour eux. Tobias savait ce qu'il pensait à l'instant, et décida de changer de sujet.

-« On va pas tarder à décoller, tu veux voir ? »

Rayman leva vivement les yeux, ce qui signifiait sans doute « oui », ils sortirent alors de leur chambre, et rejoignirent la grande passerelle.

-« Qu'est ce qu'elle fait exactement Jena ? » Demanda Rayman alors qu'ils arpentaient la pente de métal.

-« Elle doit s'occuper des enfants qui arrivent à bord, t'as eut de la chance de tomber sur elle, il y a d'autres femmes qui s'occupent de nous mais elle c'est ma préférée, ont vient du même village… »

-« Et d'où est-ce qu'il viennent tous ces enfants ? »

-« De toutes les planètes où ont est allé, c'est pour ça qu'il y a plein de races différentes. »

-« Et ça ne les gênent pas ? »

-« Nan, pourquoi ? »

-« Ben heu, comme ça…, et combien de planètes tu as visité ? »

-« Trois, Sahama, ta planète, et puis une autre, qu'on a visité y a pas longtemps… »

-« Tu ne connais pas leurs noms ? » Reprit Rayman.

-« On nous donne jamais d'informations claires sur nos destinations…. »

-« Et pourquoi tu ne reste pas avec Jena ? »

-« C'est un peu long à raconter….heu…disons que j'ai déjà ma chambre et j'ai beaucoups de choses à faire… »

La réponse ne contenta pas Rayman qui apercevait à présent la lumière de l'entrée principale. Lorsqu'il furent sortis, Rayman vit enfin la lumière, et le vent marin lui balaya le visage, il avait l'impression d'être sortit d'un gouffre dans lequel il avait passé des semaines. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et les pirates s'activaient sur le pont. Tobias et lui s'assirent sur des caisses près du rebord du navire. Ils restèrent ainsi sans dire un mot, tous deux captivé pars l'infini de l'océan, qui s'étendait devant eux, la brise fraîche venait ébouriffer leurs cheveux par brefs moments, même si Tobias n'en avait pas besoin car il possédait d'épais cheveux en bataille qu'il n'avait sans doute jamais pris soin de brosser au moins une fois. Il observait les pirates déployer les voiles du mat central, lorsque son regard se posa sur lamine attristée de Rayman, qui scrutait les terres de Kito, tentant de discerner une quelconque trace de fumée derrière la forêt.

-« Il va te manquer ton monde ? »

-« J'ai perdu tous ce qui aurai pu manquer, ma place, mon village, ma mère, même mes souvenirs… »

Rayman s'étonna lui-même de ses paroles, qui révélaient sans qu'il ne le veuille, l'état dépressif dans lequel il était. Tobias, qui compris vite son erreur, se rattrapa en lui posant une autre question.

-« Tu veux savoir comment ils fonctionnent nos vaisseaux ? »

Rayman tourna la tête vers Tobias avec un regard plus que curieux.

-« Voilà, quand ils sont dans une atmosphère terrestre ils marchent comme de vrais navires, mais quand ont décolle, les propulseurs se mettent en marche, il y en a quatre sous le vaisseau il y a aussi deux générateurs sous la coque, ils produisent trois boucliers. Le premier sert à créer de l'oxygène, et une pesanteur normale quand ont est dans l'espace. »

-« Une pesanteur ? » Reprit Rayman.

-« Ben ouais, sinon ont s'envolerait ! Heureusement qu'on peu pas traverser les boucliers. Le deuxième est un peu plus résistant que le premier, et il écarte tous les objets qui nous foncent dessus comme des astéroïdes. »

-« Mais ça doit prendre beaucoup d'énergie tous ça ? »

-« Ouais, c'est pour ça qu'on fonctionne avec des cristaux purs, ont les trouvent sur certaines planètes, un seul de ces cristaux peu alimenter deux vaisseaux comme le Leptys pendant trois ans. Mais ils sont rares, c'est pour ça qu'on a besoin d'esclaves, ont les envois travailler à la recherche des cristaux dans les chantiers. »

Rayman était complètement absorbé par ce que disait Tobias et n'en ratait pas un mot.

-« Le troisième bouclier sert à nous protéger des attaques, on dit que le nôtre est puissant parce qu'il tient sa force du Leptys… »

Le regard intense de Rayman s'effaça dans un rapide mouvement de la tête, c'était plus fort que lui, il avait toujours détesté les dieux, il pensait qu'aucun peuple n'avait besoin d'inventer l'existence de colosse de pierre, d'oiseau magique ou de maître des étoiles pour vivre. Il fut tiré de ses pensé par un grondement sonore, le même qu'il avait entendu quelques heures plutôt, pour rappeler les azguls. Tous les pirates semblèrent s'activer dans un même élan, les cordages se hissèrent, les voilages se déployèrent et le vent souffla. Rayman s'appuya contre le rebord du pont, et sentit un tremblement qui provenait du sol, puis une matière violetée et transparente recouvrit le ciel.

-« Le premier bouclier… » Murmura t-il.

Puis il aperçut au sommet d'un des bâtiments qui lui faisaient face, un homme aux allures fières qui regardait le ciel comme un dernier salut à la planète qu'il ne reverra jamais, Griffin était vraiment décidé à partir. Rayman sentit une vive douleur sur son dos, un pirate charger venait de le bousculer sur son passage en émettant un grognement effrayant. Rayman se posa une nouvelle fois sur le rebord du navire en croisant ses mains sous sa tête. Il observait les terres qu'il avait connu jusqu'à la veille, il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il se retrouverait dans une situation pareille deux jours plutôt. C'est alors qu'un formidable grondement se fit entendre semblait provenir des entrailles du navire et se propageaient jusqu'en au des mats. Le sol se mit à trembler sous ses pieds, et comme si elles avaient sentit le danger les mouettes étaient toutes parties. Rayman regarda autours de lui et le paysage des plaines devenait flou, sans doute à cause du bouclier. Il vit alors des traits de couleurs chatoyantes envahir le ciel, comme des serpents colorés qui s'entrelaçaient dans tous les sens. Le grondement fut terminé, et les couleurs miroitantes formaient à présent une surface plane, totalement lisse qui entourait le navire. Des plaques colorées s'y bousculaient comme sur une bulle.

-« Boucliers principal et secondaire activés ! » Rugit une voix dans la foule.

-« Paré à décoller ! » Dit une autre, qui venait cette fois des mâts.

-« Boucliers activés sur les autres vaisseaux ! »

-« On ferait mieux de partir. »

Rayman hochât la tête, mais il aurait voulut rester, rien que pour apercevoir ne serait-ce qu'une étoile, et pour regarder lentement s'éloigner la planète qu'il ne reverra jamais.

Il passèrent le reste de l'après midi à flâner dans les différents niveaux du navire, à présent métamorphosé en vaisseau de l'espace. Rayman ne ratait jamais une occasion de regarder à travers les hublots des murs de la coque, dans ce labyrinthe de fer, les fenêtres donnant sur l'extérieur étaient trop rares pour être négligées, et chaque fois qu'il y jetait un œil, Rayman découvrait une nouvelle partie de l'univers. Il voyait tellement de choses dans ce ciel infini, même à travers les vitres crasseuses des vieux hublots des sous niveaux, il distinguait des centaines d'étoiles, inondées dans un nuage laiteux aux couleurs changeantes du bleu au blanc, parfois du rouge au vert. A travers les hublots du premier niveau, qui rejoignaient le sol au plafond et qui étaient clair comme du cristal, Rayman contemplait un plus large ensemble de ce qu'il traversait au moment même, un océan de lumière dans lequel il voyait son reflet, comme s'il faisait corps avec les étoiles. Il discernait aussi les flancs des autres vaisseaux qui les suivaient, même avec le bouclier qui brouillait sa vue, il distinguait des robots se déplacer sur le pont du navire voisin, même si vu de là ils n'étaient que d'insignifiants points gris, Rayman n'aurait pas aimé se retrouver face à eux.

Vinrent les huit heures. Rayman et Tobias descendirent la pente d'acier pour la cinquième fois de la journée, ils retournèrent près de la grande porte en fer, celle qui s'ouvrait sur la galerie des pirates. Rayman s'apprêtait à la passer mais Tobias le retint, il lui fit parcourir une dizaine de mètre entre les tonneaux empilés et ils arrivèrent devant une porte en bois à demi-ouverte ce qui laissait un pend de lumière orangé tomber sur le sol. Rayman entendait les échos des voix d'enfants qui en sortaient, une était reconnaissable parmi les cris, c'était celle de Jena. Tobias ouvrit la porte qui dévoila une pièce remplie d'enfants de tout âge et de toutes races. Rayman restait ébahit par ce spectacle, il avait beau être le plus étrange de tous, il se sentait quand même bien ici, il se sentait chez lui. Jena avait les bras chargés de couvert qu'elle posa lourdement sur la table. Chacun se servit, un petit garçon à cornes en premier suivit d'une charmante petite fille ailée et le garçon à la crinière bleu sombre que Rayman avait vu auparavant. Tobias et lui s'installèrent sur l'un des bancs qui longeait une grande table recouverte à présent d'assiettes et de verres. Tobias tendit la main pour attraper un morceau de pain mais un projectile lui frôlât les doigts et alla s'écraser sur le mur d'en face.

-« Zeï ! Zéké ! Je ne veux pas de vos inventions dans la cuisine ! » S'écria Jena.

-« Mais ont testait notre dernier model de fusées à combustion ! » Dit un garçon qui sortit de la pièce voisine, ou deux ? Rayman n'était plus très sûr, il voyait deux tignasses noires, deux paires d'yeux bleu clair, et deux garçons identiques.

-« Elle fonctionne avec une petite combustion de poudre et c'est tout ! » Reprit l'un d'eux.

-« Je me fiche de savoir ce que c'est ! Attendez une minute, de la poudre ? Vous êtes aller prendre de la poudre dans la réserve ! »

-« Hoho... Salut ! » Dirent les deux garçons d'une même voix en quittant la pièce, Jena partit derrière eux.

Rayman cru avoir rêver, mais non, les deux garçon étaient bien identiques, il se tourna vers Tobias avec un air interrogateur.

-« Les jumeaux Hawkins, ils inventent tout le temps plein de trucs, mais ça tourne mal à chaque fois. »

-« Ho...Je les comprends. Et lui là-bas, c'est qui ? »

-« Lui ? C'est Kami, un Maraquan, une race qui vit pratiquement sous l'eau, et lui là-bas c'est Lein, tout ce que je sais sur lui c'est qu'il vaut mieux éviter de lui parler, surtout si il est accompagné de ses deux potes. »

Rayman jeta un œil vers le petit garçon à cornes, il avait l'air d'un diable avec sa peau rouge et ses main griffues, ses deux acolytes étaient effrayants, l'un ressemblaient à un lézard surexcité et l'autre à une grenouille baveuse.

-« Hé lui là-bas, » Continua Tobias « C'est Horo, un Yunaï, ils vivent dans des mondes de glace, et elle là-bas c'est Neya, une Sanérienne, elle parle pas beaucoups mais elle est sympas, t'as vu ses ailes ? »

En effet Rayman était fasciné par les ailes transparentes de la jeune fille, qui lui rappelèrent la surface colorée des boucliers, elle ressemblait vraiment à une fée. Jena revint de la pièce voisine avec les deux jumeaux.

-« Quelqu'un a vu Ly ? »

-« Elle doit encore courir après son rat ! » Répondit Lein avec un sourire sournois, accompagné des gloussements moqueurs de ses deux complices.

-« C'est pas un rat ! » S'écria Kami.

Le jeune Maraquan c'était opposé à Lein avec une rapidité foudroyante. Sa tignasse bleu sombre semblait s'ébouriffer de rage, et ses yeux noirs étaient rivés sur ceux de Lein qui ressemblaient à deux braises fendues.

-« Désolé Kami, j'aurai du préciser qu'il s'agissait de toi ! »

-« Espèce de... »

Le temps que Jena ne s'interpose, Kami avait bondit sur la table, ses doigts encore ronds se terminaient par de petites griffes, et sa longue queue fouettait l'air comme dans l'attente d'une attaque. Sa crinière qui descendait jusqu'en bas de son dos et sa peau bleu rayé comme un tigre lui donnaient l'air d'une créature féroce.

-« Houhou...attention, il va attaquer...J'ai peur... » Reprit Lein.

-« Un combat ! Un combat ! » Murmuraient les jumeaux Hawkins.

-« Ça suffit ! » Cria Jena.

Kami descendit l'air coléreux, et Lein fit la moue en lui lançant un regard en biais.

-« Je repose donc ma question, est-ce que quelqu'un a vu Ly ? »

-« Je crois que je l'ai vue au deuxième niveau. » Répondit timidement Horo derrière un morceau de pain.

-« C'est mieux, mais ce qui serai encore mieux c'est qu'elle... »La porte s'ouvrit. Ly rentra en courant vers Jena. « Ly mais où est-ce que tu étais ! Tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit de sortir à cet heure ! Tu te rends compte de ce qui aurait pu t'arriver ! »

Rayman cru voir une scène du passé faire surface devant lui. Il retint quelques larmes et aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être grondé une nouvelle fois par sa mère parce qu'il était rentré tard.

-« Mais Noodle avait disparut ! » S'écria la petite.

-« Tu n'as qu'à la laisser ici, un navire c'est grand pour une petite fille, imagine pour une souris ! »

Un tintement vint résonner au fond de l'esprit de Rayman, serait-il possible que...Il aperçut alors la souris blanche qu'il avait poursuivit dans les couloirs, juchée sur l'épaule de Ly. Il se retint de crier, il y avait déjà eu assez de problèmes pour ce soir.

Lorsque le repas fut terminé Jena et les enfants débarrassèrent la table. Kami et Lein se jetaient des éclairs chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient, et les Hawkins testaient leur nouveau model de catapultofourchette, sur les miettes de pain qu'ils trouvaient, jusqu'à ce que Jena ne leur donne la corvée vaisselle. De son côté, Rayman ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder la souris blanche qui reposait à présent sur la tête de Ly. Il devait aller lui parler, l'occasion se présenta lorsqu'elle passa dans l'autre pièce, Rayman la suivit et arriva dans une espèce de cuisine remplie de vieux couverts et de linge sale, il y avait deux lavabos rouillés, une table en bois et un gros four qui n'avait pas servit depuis des années. Mais il y avait aussi une autre porte, Ly l'ouvrit et rentra dans une pièce beaucoups plus grande, avec des dizaines de matelas par terre, des couvertures des oreillers et un bon nombre des peluches et de figurines en bois posées sur le sol. Rayman fit un pas et marcha sur quelque chose de mou, il regarda à ses pieds et vit un vieux chiffon long et mince rempli de mousse.

-« C'est le serpent de Horo. » Dit une petite voix au fond de la pièce.

Rayman regarda en face de lui, et vit Ly assise sur un matelas qui le fixait de ses yeux purs.

-« P, pardon. » Bégaya Rayman.

-« Les yeux de Ly ne sillèrent pas une seconde.

-« Tu es nouveau ? » Demanda-t-elle.

-« Oui, je suis ici depuis ce matin. »

-« Ils sont tous comme toi dans ton monde ? »

-« Non, en fait j'étai le seul comme ça. »

-« Moi aussi je suis toute seule, j'ai grandit sur ce vaisseau et Jena s'occupe de moi, et toi tu es avec Tobias c'est ça ? »

-« Oui, une à une chambre au deuxième niveau. »

-« C'est bizarre, il n'y a que les pirates qui dorment en haut, ou les passagers clandestins punis, comme Tobias. »

-« Un quoi ? » S'exclama Rayman.

-« Il ne te l'a pas dit ? Il est monté à bord mais s'est fait prendre, maintenant il travaille pour Calvin qui est le chef du bar dans la galerie. »

-« Alors c'est pour ça... »

Rayman aperçu alors la petite souris blanche qui bailla lourdement sur les couvertures en laines.

-« Tu es fatiguée Noodle ? » Reprit Ly en caressant celle-ci.

-« Heu... Attend, je voulais te demander quelque chose. » Ly leva ses yeux violets vers Rayman qui sentit son dos frissonner. « Ta souris a quelque chose qui m'appartient. »

-« Aww...Noodle aime bien prendre ce qui ne lui appartient pas. » Reprit Ly en caressant la petite créature sous le menton, la souris émit un faible ronronnement et s'enfonça encore plus dans sa couverture épaisse. « Je crois que tu parles de ça. »

Ly sortit de sa poche un petit foulard cotonneux.

-« Oui ! Rend-le moi... »

Ly se releva gracieusement et s'approcha de Rayman, il put voir qu'elle possédait de grandes oreilles fines et une queue de la même couleur que ses cheveux. Elle lui rendit son foulard.

-« Merci. »

Il se sentit plus rassuré en serrant le tissu doux et soyeux, qu'il rentra ensuite dans sa poche.

-« Au fait excuse moi de t'avoir frapper tout à l'heure. » Reprit Ly.

-« C'est pas grave, je commence à avoir l'habitude. »

-« Tu... as vu le monstre ? »

-« O, oui. »

-« Alors il y en a un ! A quoi il ressemble ? »

-« Heu... C'est un azgul. »

-« J'en étais sûre ! » S'exclama Ly en retournant s'asseoir près de Noodle.

-« Tu... connais ces bêtes là ? »

-« Bien sûr ! Les pirates les maltraitent mais moi je sais qu'ils sont gentils. »

Rayman déglutit nerveusement.

-« Ray ! »

-« Je crois que je dois y aller. » Répondit celui-ci.

-« Alors à demain peut-être ! »

Heureux d'avoir récupéré son foulard, Rayman repartit vers Tobias qui l'attendait. Ils remontèrent tous les deux vers leur chambre. Enroulé dans ses couvertures épaisses, Rayman n'arrivait pas à se chasser le visage de Ly de ses pensées.

-« Dit Tobias... »

-« Hum... »

-« Tu sais quelque chose sur Ly ? »

-« Elle te plaît déjà ? »

-« Mheu nan... »

-« Si tu crois que j'ai pas vu t'on p'tit manège... »

-« C'est juste que je la trouve un peu bizarre... »

-« Je sais... Tout le monde la trouve bizarre. »

-« De quelle planète elle vient ? »

-« Ben en fait, elle vient d'une planète dans un secteur appelé Shezar 9, et tu sais as qui appartient ce secteur ? »

-« Nan ? »

-« A l'escadron des Dragons Noirs. »

-« Un autre des escadrons ? »

-« Ouais et pas les plus marrants, ils sont devenus tellement incontrôlables qu'on est obliger de les surveiller. »

-« Vous êtes contrôlés pas quelqu'un ? »

-« Ouais le grand conseil, dix types qui travaillent pour heu... ha oui Sargas ? »

-« Et c'est qui ce Sargas ? »

-« Ben c'est le grand chef ! Tous les escadrons lui obéissent, et le conseil aussi, c'est le grand prêtre de Maus. »

-« C'est quoi Maus ? »

-« Mais tu connais rien ! Maus c'est le dieu des pirates ! C'est lui qui apporte l'énergie au navire en plus des cristaux, c'est lui qui a crée les robots pirates ! Et c'est lui qui nous protège pendant les guerres ! »

Rayman avait la tête enfouie dans son oreiller, lui qui détestait les dieux, il était servit, il ne voulait plus rien entendre, juste dormir. Il ne se passa pas dix minutes pour que Tobias ne tombe dans un profond sommeil où il rêvait qu'il était amiral. Rayman lui, avait les yeux rivés sur le plafond, il voulait dormir, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester aux aguets, chaque son lui était inconnu, il y avait d'abord ce faible bourdonnement dans les murs, les déclics métalliques qui provenaient du fond de la pièce et les cris des pirates au dehors. De son côté, Tobias ne cessait de marmonner des phrases incompréhensibles, il devait sans doute donner des ordres à son équipage. Rayman se tourna et aperçu le fin rayon bleuté qui provenait du hublot au-dessus du lit de Tobias, il imagina ce qui pouvait bien se trouver derrière, un amas d'étoiles, ou un soleil ? Ou les lumières d'un autre navire. Il finit par s'endormir dans ses pensées et se vit en haut d'une falaise avec un oiseau, un grand oiseau qui disparaît peu à peu dans un ciel rouge, et la terre devient sable, un sable brûlant, Rayman n'arrive plus à respirer et un vent ardent lui balaye les joues, soufflant sa poussière dans ses yeux, mais il n'abandonne pas, car il doit atteindre son but, il doit y arriver, il doit survivre, il doit se... réveiller !


End file.
